


La Vengeance de l'Enfant Maudit

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Animagus Harry Potter, Azkaban, Cursed Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter in Azkaban, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Harry Potter, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Slave Dudley, Slave Petunia, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Après la mort de Quirinus Quirrell, Harry se retrouve jeté en prison dans la cellule voisine de Sirius Black. Le temps passant, ils apprendront à se connaître et comprendront qu'Albus Dumbledore n'est vraiment qu'un petit enfoiré. Dans la cellule en face Bellatrix leur parle alors et leur propose de rejoindre Voldemort puisque de toute façon, cette société pourrie ne les acceptera jamais s'ils sortent d'ici un jour.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. L'Enfant Maudit

Harry Potter, onze ans, est retrouvé épuisé et tremblant devant un tas de cendres encore fumantes par nul autre que les professeurs Dumbledore et Snape. Ils sont tous deux très inquiets de l'état du petit Gryffondor, même le Serpentard qui n'avait de cesse de montrer sa haine du garçon durant toute l'année. L'enfant avait mal réagi à son contact, hurlant de terreur.

« Shh, c'est fini, Potter, » dit l'homme d'une voix grave et assurée. « Etes-vous blessé ? »

Harry ne répondit pas mais, reconnaissant au bout d'un instant son professeur, et surtout, voyant de l'inquiétude dans ce regard si noir, ses deux orbes émeraudes s'embuèrent et il se plaqua dans la poitrine de cet homme qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il pleura dans les bras d'un Severus surpris. Toutefois l'homme ne dit rien et laissa l'enfant pleurer. Le pauvre devait être traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre et avait besoin d'évacuer. Pendant que le Gryffondor pleurait et reniflait dans ses robes noires, il lui lança un sort de diagnostic préliminaire afin de savoir s'il était blessé. A part une grosse entorse au poignet et de nombreuses petites coupures bénignes, le petit n'avait rien.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Quirinus Quirell par contre. Il était réduit à l'état de cendres. Il se demandait d'ailleurs bien pourquoi. Il voyait Dumbledore penché au-dessus, réfléchissant et murmurant pour lui-même. Le Maître des Potions reporta directement son attention sur le Gryffondor, le fils de sa défunte amie, quand il sentit ce dernier s'affaisser dans ses bras. Il était calme, endormi, épuisé. Le voyant ainsi, affaibli, le visage tiré et sale où des sillons de propreté avaient coulé, traces visibles de sa crise de larmes, Severus en eut un pincement au coeur. Si jeune, si innocent et déjà en danger. Il n'avait même pas le temps d'apprendre à vivre et de faire les conneries que devait faire un adolescent qu'il voyait déjà la mort de près une fois encore.

En le voyant ainsi, l'homme en noir fit tomber son masque dur pour ne plus laisser apparaître que tristesse, inquiétude et culpabilité. Il était responsable de tout cela ... Sa faute à lui. Il se donna une claque mentale alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de ses sombres pensées. Le passé était le passé. Il ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Ce qui importait maintenant, c'était le présent. Le bien-être et la sécurité d'Harry. Car oui, en le voyant ainsi affaibli, il ne pensait à lui que par son prénom. Il n'arrivait pas à voir son enfoiré de père, ce James Potter. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas. Il n'avait dans ses bras qu'un enfant innocent ayant besoin de protection.

Il soupira à ses idées Poufsouffles, n'ayant pas vraiment honte de les avoir, tout Serpentard qu'il était, alors qu'il glissait une main dans la chevelure emmêlée du petit Gryffondor. Il écoutait sa respiration qui s'était calmée. Il allait certainement dormir un moment. Il avait remarqué l'épuisement de son noyau magique. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire à Quirell, cela l'avait grandement affaibli. Il fit venir à lui la baguette de son élève et la rangea dans sa cape avant de soulever l'enfant avec beaucoup de précautions. Dumbledore, voyant son mouvement, se redressa et ils marchèrent en silence, refaisant le chemin en sens inverse, Severus avec son fardeau dans les bras.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est épuisé, quelques petites coupures et le poignet blessé. Rien de grave. Il dormira un ou deux jours tout au plus. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus et me met en colère, c'est pourquoi il est descendu ici. »

« Il semblerait qu'il ait averti Minnie mais elle ne l'a pas cru, » soupira le vieil homme.

Severus soupira à son tour alors qu'il jeta un regard noir empli d'inquiétude sur le garçon qu'il portait. Il n'avait pas peur ni honte de montrer ses sentiments en présence de Dumbledore. Cet homme l'avait sauvé et connaissait son secret. Il avait même accepté de le garder, même si cela apportait une sinistre réputation au Serpentard. Dès qu'ils remontèrent et arrivèrent dans des couloirs normalement fréquentés, il cacha ses émotions derrière son masque froid. Il amena le petit Gryffondor à l'infirmerie et le laissa aux bons soins de Poppy avant de retourner dans ses appartements se reposer. Ou du moins essayer.

xXxXxXx

_Enfant Maudit ! ... Enfermez-le ! ... Monstre ! ... Cet enfant est maudit ! ... Meurtrier ! ... Mage noir !... Assassin ! ... Meutre de Quirinus Quirell ! ... Futur Seigneur des Ténèbres ! ... Il aurait dû être tué par Vous-Savez-Qui ! ... Cet enfant est un monstre ! ... Enfermez-le ! ... Baiser du détraqueur ! ... Condamnez-le !_

Harry se réveilla en hurlant. Il fut immédiatement pris par le froid de son nouvel environnement. Il était dans une petite cellule de quatre mètres sur trois, sombre et humide. Les murs étaient durs et faits d'une pierre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était assis sur une paillasse de paille très inconfortable, autant que son maigre matelas dans le placard de Privet Drive, en réalité. Dans un coin, il y avait un seau propre mais vide. Il était ensorcelé pour qu'il fasse ses besoins primaires dedans et qu'ils soient nettoyés directement après. Pour le reste, il avait un petit caillou et rien d'autre pour s'occuper.

Il eut un frisson quand un courant d'air passa dans ses maigres vêtements gris ternes, la tenue des prisonniers. Il prit sa couverture et la plaça sur ses frêles épaules alors qu'il s'installait tant bien que mal contre le mur. L'air était chargé d'embruns. Tout à fait normal quand il songeait à comment il était arrivé ici.

Suite au procès où il avait été accusé et condamné à perpétuité pour le meurtre de son professeur de DCFM, la baguette du jeune garçon avait été brisée et des hommes l'avaient emmené. Ils avaient déchiré son uniforme de Poudlard sans ménagement et lui avaient lancé cette tenue de prisonnier bien trop grande pour lui, à rayure noires et grises. Ensuite, ils l'avaient agrippé violemment et avaient fait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi. Enfin si, il avait compris après coup. Cela s'apparentait à la téléportation qu'il avait vu dans les films moldus de science-fiction. Ainsi les sorciers pouvaient se téléporter. Cela devait sûrement porter un autre nom mais le concept était là.

Ils avaient donc atterri sur une falaise en bord de mer. Dès que ses pieds avaient touché le sol, Harry s'était écroulé et avait vomi de la bile. Les quatre hommes qui l'avaient emmené avaient ricané. Il avait ensuite été saisi par les bras et remis brutalement sur ses pieds. Ils le considéraient tous comme extrêmement dangereux, l'Enfant Maudit, un futur mage noir. Il était d'ailleurs lourdement enchaîné à cause de ce jugement qu'il ne comprenait pas – qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas après une semaine d'enfermement – ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés par des liens qui annulaient sa magie. Il arrivait à peine à s'en servir avec une baguette ! Comment pourrait-il en faire sans ? Il n'était qu'un élève de première année...

Il avait marché, bousculé régulièrement par ces sorciers qui l'escortaient jusqu'en prison, trébuchant plusieurs fois à cause des chaînes qui l'entravaient, et était arrivé sur la plage. Ses gardes l'avaient mené jusqu'à un ponton où une chaloupe les attendait. Ils avaient traversés les flots jusqu'à une immense tour sombre et triangulaire. Azkaban. Heureusement le temps n'était pas à la tempête sinon Harry aurait été trempé dès le premier jour. Et il faisait très froid dans la prison. Surtout quand les monstres en cape n'étaient pas loin.

Le petit Gryffondor leva la tête et regarda le ciel par la fente dans le mur, l'unique fenêtre, l'unique source de lumière dans sa cellule. Il était à l'orage. Une tempête se déchaînait à l'extérieur, faisant rentrer des bourrasques de vent glaciales. Il en frissonnait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se redresser et de s'approcher du mur. Il avait soif. Il voyait un mince filet d'eau couler le long du mur de pierre, sous la fenêtre. Elle luisait dans la pénombre de sa prison. Il plaqua sa main sale, emplie de saletés et dont les ongles étaient déjà noirs, et attendit qu'elle se remplisse d'eau. Il dut se faire d'une infinie patience pour pouvoir boire une première gorgée. Une bonne dizaine de minutes à chaque fois. Il but l'équivalent d'un demi-verre d'eau. Il ne put pas plus car il avait froid et que l'eau comme le mur restait glaciale. Il retourna sur sa paillasse, cherchant à se réchauffer sous sa maigre couverture, et ne fit plus rien à part laisser vagabonder ses sombres pensées, aussi lugubres que son nouvel environnement.

Il avait été choqué quand la sentence était tombée. Oh oui, il avait été choqué. Il n'avait jamais voulu tuer. Mais ce qu'il lui avait fait le plus mal, c'était que Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Il n'avait fait que regarder le procès en silence. Tout ce qu'Harry avait pu faire alors, en voyant ainsi que même cet homme qu'il respectait et admirait le laisser à son triste sort sans même essayer de l'aider, c'était pleurer. Au final, personne ne se souciait de lui. Personne ne voulait de lui. Il était Harry Potter, le monstre. Son oncle et sa tante avaient finalement eu raison. Il était bien un monstre que personne ne voulait et qui aurait dû mourir avec ses parents, les seules personnes qui l'avaient jamais aimé, lui, pour ce qu'il était. Un petit garçon comme les autres. Mais l'était-il vraiment finalement ? Ils l'avaient accusé d'avoir usé de magie noire pour tuer le professeur Quirell. Ils l'avaient comparé à Voldemort lui-même ! Qu'il deviendrait comme lui !

Il renifla alors que des larmes apparaissaient sur le coin de ses yeux émeraudes dorénavant éteints. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter Privet Drive. Il y serait en sécurité là-bas. Certes sa famille moldue était méchante avec lui, mais il savait toujours à quoi s'en tenir. Il avait appris les règles et avait eu quelques petits moments de bonheur infime. Ici, dans cette prison, le concept même de bonheur, il commençait déjà à l'oublier à cause des monstres en cape. Il avait du mal tout simplement à penser à un souvenir heureux, quel qu'il soit. Il se sentait abandonné, trahi, seul. Il serra ses genoux contre son maigre torse et y enfoui sa tête pour y pleurer. Il n'avait fait essentiellement que cela cette semaine. Pleurer. Pleurer et crier. De désespoir.

xXxXxXx

Severus jeta avec violence le numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier dans la cheminée avant de prendre son verre de Whisky PurFeu et de le boire cul sec. Son salon était dans un état lamentable. Ses meubles, ses étagères étaient détruits. Il s'était littéralement déchaîné dessus en hurlant comme un forcené. Il en avait même fait exploser certains avant de s'effondrer contre un mur non porteur à moitié abattu. Même s'il avait été porteur, il ne s'en serait pas soucié. Il aurait alors été écrasé sous les décombres de sa maison.

Harry Potter, criminel ? Harry Potter, un mage noir ? Il était lui-même plus mage noir que ce pauvre gamin ! Il avait tué lui et il était libre ! Alors qu'Harry ... Cet enfant innocent ... Il était jeté comme un déchet à Azkaban pour avoir soi-disant tué Quirinus ! Quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, Harry n'en était pas vraiment responsable ! Cela n'aurait pu être que de la magie instinctive pour se défendre de cet homme ! Et lui rabâcher le meurtre du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le dos ! Quel culot ! Cela avait bien arrangé le Ministère et la nation sorcière qu'il soit mort ! Qu'il ait disparu ! Cela avait couté à Harry ses parents ! Il n'était pas du genre à pleurer James Potter, il détestait l'homme, mais il était le père d'Harry ! Et Lily ... Oh Lily ! Severus avait perdu Lily. Mais Harry avait perdu sa mère alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé ! Et maintenant, il venait de perdre sa liberté et d'être envoyé dans le pire endroit au monde où l'on pouvait envoyer un enfant !

Severus pleura vraiment pour la première fois en dix ans. Quand il avait vu Harry hurler et pleurer, quand il l'avait vu aussi désespéré au procès, il avait voulu réagir. Il avait tellement voulu l'emmener loin de là, quitte à se faire hors-la-loi ! Harry méritait de vivre libre et heureux ! Ce n'était qu'un enfant, certes arrogant, mais un enfant ! Il n'avait rien fait parce que Dumbledore le lui avait empêché. Il l'avait retenu par le poignet pour le garder immobile. Alors il n'avait rien fait. Il pensait que le vieil homme allait faire quelque chose mais rien ... Il n'avait même pas bougé.

Harry avait été emmené. Harry était à Azkaban. Il allait mourir là-bas sans plus jamais voir le soleil et sans plus jamais pouvoir ressentir la moindre joie de tout le reste de son existence. Il ne pourrait plus jouer au Quidditch alors que le Serpentard savait que le gamin adorait ce sport. Il ne pourrait plus voir la beauté du monde ! Harry était maintenant devenu l'Enfant Maudit aux yeux de tous. Mais pour lui, pour le Maître des Potions, Harry ... Il était l'Enfant Perdu. Un petit joyau que le monde sorcier venait de détruire.

Il aurait dû ... Il aurait dû être moins sévère avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû le haïr comme il l'avait fait. Il aurait dû lui laisser un peu de liberté. Lui parler de sa mère peut-être ... Maintenant, Harry ne serait plus que souffrance et douleur dans l'antre des détraqueurs. Il n'en ressortirait jamais vivant. Personne ne s'échappait de cette prison, encore moins lui qui n'avait pratiquement aucune connaissance de la magie.

Severus pleura et se saoula en pensant à la promesse qu'il avait faite sur la tombe de Lily mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir. Il ne pourrait jamais le protéger des détraqueurs. Il avait échoué. Il prit la décision de souffrir aussi longtemps qu'Harry resterait en vie dans cette prison afin de pouvoir l'enterrer dignement après sa mort, auprès de ses parents. Ensuite, il s'ôterait la vie pour quitter ce monde cruel qui avait osé condamner le pauvre garçon.

xXxXxXx

Harry sentit la température se faire encore plus glaciale alors que des hurlements d'hommes et de femmes se firent entendre dans les couloirs. Il réussit malgré cela à percevoir le râle ... Il se tendit, effrayé. Il se pelotonna dans un coin de sa cellule, sous sa maigre couverture, se faisant le plus petit possible. Il espérait qu'ils ne le trouveraient pas. Hélas, ils le trouvaient toujours. Ces créatures monstrueuses. Grandes et vêtues de capes noires. Il avait réussi une fois à voir ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Il en avait vomi son maigre repas. La créature n'était que chair putréfiée et purulente avec par endroit des croûtes noirâtres. Mais ça encore, ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était qu'à chaque fois que l'une d'elles s'approchait, non seulement les prisonniers criaient, mais lui aussi...

Au début, il pensait qu'il n'entendait rien. Qu'il éprouvait juste de la peur. Mais ensuite, il avait entendu plus que cela. Parmi les cris, il avait entendu une voix supplier. Une femme. Cette femme disait son nom et suppliait qu'on l'épargne. Elle suppliait de mourir à sa place. Harry se souvenait dorénavant de la voix de sa mère. Mais ce n'était que pour en entendre ses derniers instants avant qu'une voix grave n'hurle une incantation qui devait certainement être la plus létale de toute. Cette incantation, il la connaissait dorénavant par coeur pour l'avoir déjà entendu une bonne vingtaine de fois. Deux mots simples. _Avada Kedavra._

Au fil des jours, il perçut également une autre voix, une troisième. Il supposa que c'était celle de son père. Elle était tendue et effrayée mais ferme et déterminée. Elle criait le nom de sa mère, Lily, ainsi que le sien. Son père demandait à sa mère qu'elle s'enfuie avec lui parce que quelqu'un arrivait, parce que Voldemort arrivait.

Harry se souvenait, si pas du visage de ses parents, au moins de leur voix. Mais pour ce qu'il se rappelait, il préférait alors n'en avoir aucun souvenir. A chaque venue du froid et des monstres, il les entendait. Et il se mettait alors à pleurer et hurler pour que cela cesse. Progressivement dans son esprit, il se mit à confondre les choses et les entremêler. Les cris de ses parents, les accusations du ministère, les propos de son oncle et de sa tante. Pour lui, il devint clair qu'il était un monstre, qu'il était l'Enfant Maudit et que c'était à cause de lui que ses parents étaient morts. Il était un fardeau pour le monde. Il était un monstre. Il ne méritait pas de vivre.

Harry voulait tout simplement que tout cesse. Il voulait simplement ... mourir et ne plus souffrir.


	2. Voisins de Cellule

Harry pleurait sur le sol. Il était agité de tremblements, il avait froid. Celui des monstres. Il se trainait jusqu'à sa paillasse en pleurant quand il entendit une voix.

« Petit ? » appela un homme. « Petit, tu vas bien ? »

La voix était rauque. Harry ne l'entendit pas tout de suite. Mais l'homme ne cessa pas d'appeler.

« Eh ! Petit ? Parle-moi, est-ce que ça va ? »

« C'est à moi que vous parlez ? » fit alors le garçon de sa voix devenue éraillée à force de crier, après s'être rendu compte des appels.

« Oui. Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

La voix était emplie d'inquiétude, gentille. Harry se leva et se rapprocha de la porte. Il y avait une fenêtre avec des barreaux dessus mais elle était bien trop haute pour lui. Il ne pouvait que s'appuyer contre elle sans pouvoir voir autre chose que le plafond du couloir au travers.

« J'ai froid, » répondit-il d'une petite voix. « Et j'ai peur. »

« C'est normal, petit, » fit l'homme d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante. « Ce sont les détraqueurs qui font ça. »

« Les détraqueurs ? »

« Les gardiens, » expliqua-t-il. « Je m'appelle Sirius. Et toi ? »

Harry qui avait passé un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable en ces lieux et qui se détestait, hésita à répondre.

« Petit ? »

« On m'appelle l'Enfant Maudit, » répondit-il au bout de quelques minutes alors qu'il s'était glissé sur le sol. « Ou le Monstre. »

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment avant que la voix de l'homme ne s'élève à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cela dans la tête … »

« Mon oncle et ma tante. Le Ministre et le Magenmagot. Ils disent que je suis un monstre et un assassin parce que mon professeur est mort. Ils disent que je l'ai tué avec de la magie noire ! »

Harry éclata en sanglot en y repensant.

« C'est ridicule, j'en suis sûr, » dit alors Sirius, rassurant. « Je ne suis peut-être pas un mage noir mais j'en connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est pas abordable pour un enfant. Au fait, tu as quel âge ? »

« J'ai ... on ... on... onze ans. »

« Oh ! Que quelqu'un fasse taire ce mioche ! » maugréa une voix de femme.

« Bella, tu la fermes ! Un gosse de onze ans ! A Azkaban ! Cela ne te choque pas ? Ah mais non ! Impossible de te choquer toi ! Tu es folle à lier ! »

La femme grogna mais ne dit plus rien. La voix de Sirius perdit son ton cassant alors qu'il s'adressait à nouveau au garçon.

« Quel est ton nom, Petit ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas, pleurant toujours. L'homme eut un pincement au coeur en les entendant. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir la porte de sa cellule pour venir le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer, le consoler. On ne devrait pas mettre un enfant en présence des détraqueurs. Déjà que les adultes supportaient difficilement leur présence... plus la cohabitation avec de telles créatures était prolongée, plus il y avait de dégâts sur l'esprit. Il en savait quelque chose. Mais alors sur un enfant ... Aussi jeune que lui.

xXxXxXx

Les mois passèrent et Harry finit par s'habituer à la présence des détraqueurs ainsi qu'au froid. Il ne criait plus autant qu'au début. Seulement quand ils étaient au plus proches de lui. Ce qui avait changé. C'était les larmes. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Il ne pouvait plus. Ses yeux s'étaient asséchés. Il était assis contre la porte de sa cellule, sa couverture sur ses épaules, les genoux repliés contre son torse.

« Sirius ? »

« Oui, Petit Loup ? »

C'était le surnom que l'homme lui avait donné. Harry n'avait jamais donné son nom. Il avait refusé. Il était l'Enfant Maudit. Il voulait oublier son nom. Il voulait oublier qu'il était Harry Potter. Il voulait juste oublier l'horreur de sa situation. Rien que son nom pouvait lui rappeler tout cela. Alors, il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute.

« Est-ce que tu connais des histoires ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Quelques-unes ? Quel genre d'histoires ? »

« Je m'en fiche. Raconte n'importe quoi. J'aime bien t'entendre parler. Ça m'aide à ... oublier. »

Sirius comprit ce que le petit voulait dire. Leur vie dans cette prison n'était que se remémorer de mauvais souvenirs. Les pires de leur existence. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait vécu le gamin mais l'entendre hurler ainsi à chaque passage des détraqueurs était déchirant. Il devait avoir vraiment vu des horreurs par le passé. Si jeune ... Il se mit alors à raconter des histoires.

« Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'avais un groupe d'amis. On se faisait appeler les Maraudeurs. On était quatre. James, Remus, Peter et moi, » commença-t-il.

Il ne mentionna pas que Peter était devenu un traître à leur groupe. Le garçon avait besoin de belles histoires, ou au moins des drôles pour passer le temps, pas des histoires d'horreur telle que celle tragique de Lily et James.

« On était les pires fauteurs de troubles de l'école au point qu'on a eu le respect de Peeves. »

« Le Poltergeist ? »

« Oui, » rit Sirius. « On aimait faire de sales tours à un peu tout le monde. Mais surtout aux Serpentards. »

« Vous avez fait quoi comme tour ? »

« Ils ont fait en sorte que tous les Serpentards se retrouvent avec des vêtements et des costumes ridicules pendant une semaine entière ! » fulmina la femme dans la cellule en face de celle d'Harry. « Les professeurs étaient incapables de l'annuler ! Pas directement ! »

« C'est bon, Bella, c'était pour rire ! Nous n'étions que des gosses ... Mais ton costume d'épouvantail était très réussi ! De la paille dans les cheveux, un corbeau empaillé sur l'épaule, des vêtements en toile de jute. Juste magnifique. »

La femme, Bella, grogna. Harry sourit en imaginant cela sur un visage de son passé.

« Je me suis toujours pas vengée pour ça, Sirius ! Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, je me ferai une joie de te torturer ! »

« Il est mort, Bellatrix ! Voldemort est mort ! Fais-toi une raison. Personne ne viendra te délivrer. On va tous pourrir dans ce trou à rats. Maintenant, arrête d'être chiante ! J'essaie d'amuser le gamin. Le pauvre se retrouve avec les pires détraqués d'Azkaban alors qu'il devrait plutôt être dehors quelque part avec sa famille à jouer au Quidditch ou aux Bavboules. Tu dirais quoi si ton neveu était enfermé ici, hein ? »

« Drago ne sera jamais enfermé ici ! »

« Non, mais imagine ce qu'il ressentirait. Imagine ce qu'il ressentirait en présence des détraqueurs ! Mets-toi à la place de ce pauvre garçon juste en face de ta cellule ! Il n'a que onze ans ! Tu faisais quoi à son âge ? Tu jouais à la poupée avec Cissie et Méda ! Tu étais chez toi ! Tu étais auprès de ta famille ! Lui, il est ici avec nous à subir nos hurlements et les détraqueurs ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »

Le bruit d'un pied contre le métal se fit entendre et se répercuta en écho dans tout le couloir.

« Alors soit tu m'aides à lui rendre la vie moins difficile, soit tu la fermes ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Tu peux rien me faire de là où tu es, Siri, je ne te crains pas. Déjà que je ne te craignais pas avant. Tu n'es qu'un Gryffondor. Tu parles, tu parles mais tu ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir. »

« Tu es un Gryffondor ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, » répondit Sirius. « Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? »

« Non. »

Bellatrix soupira.

« Tu es là pour combien de temps, le mioche ? »

« La sentence était ... 'Azkaban à perpétuité', » répondit l'enfant. « Cela veut dire quoi, 'perpétuité' ? »

Deux grands coups furent donnés dans la porte. Le petit Gryffondor comprit à l'oreille que Sirius venait de les donner avec rage.

« Cela veut dire que tu resteras ici jusqu'à ta mort, petit, » répondit la sorcière sans plus aucune animosité. « Je ... Je suis désolée pour toi. »

Et au final, elle l'était vraiment. Sa voix était sincère. Même si son foutu cousin était son ennemi, appartenant au camp de la lumière, son discours était juste et lui était allé droit au coeur. Elle avait imaginé Drago dans une cellule et cela lui avait fait mal. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu. Juste quelques fois. Il devait avoir bien grandi maintenant. Cela faisait quoi ? Sept, huit ans qu'elle était emprisonnée ? Elle avait perdu depuis longtemps le compte des jours. Mais elle savait son neveu heureux avec ses parents.

L'enfant dans la cellule en face d'elle, qui qu'il soit, lumière ou ténèbres, ne devrait pas être avec eux. Il devrait être avec des jeunes de son âge à jouer et à rire. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle entendit les pleurs du garçon de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle s'assit contre sa porte et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants. Elle n'en avait jamais eu et n'en avait jamais gardé. Elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion avec la guerre.

« Sirius, » soupira-t-elle alors. « Continue à raconter tes histoires débiles. Si ça peut l'amuser ... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais le message était passé. Ainsi, l'homme continua de parler et peu à peu les pleurs s'arrêtèrent. L'enfant était attentif aux histoires du Maraudeur et parfois, rarement, on pouvait entendre un faible rire d'enfant dans la section la plus sécurisée de la prison.

xXxXxXx

L'Enfant Maudit n'était pas bien. Il avait froid. Bien plus que d'habitude. Sans parler de sa tête qui lui faisait mal, des nausées et vomissements, et des selles désagréables qu'il avait. Elles n'étaient pas importantes mais comment, par Merlin, il avait pu tomber malade alors qu'il ne voyait jamais personne dans cette foutue prison ! Les deux seules personnes qu'il côtoyait – si on pouvait appeler cela côtoyer – étaient enfermées dans des cellules différentes de la sienne ! Il ne savait même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Il se plia à nouveau devant son baquet une main sur le ventre et hoqueta doucement, rejetant la demi miche de pain qu'il avait avalée un peu plus tôt au matin.

« Petit serpent, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Bella.

« Malade, » maugréa-t-il. « Gastro, peut-être. »

Il cracha ce qu'il put encore mais ne put se débarrasser du mauvais goût qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il se rallongea sur les conseils de Sirius.

« Eh merde ! » siffla le Maraudeur. « Fallait qu'ils fassent leur ronde aujourd'hui ! Ca va cailler, Petit Loup. »

« J'ai déjà froid, Sirius, » répondit l'enfant d'une voix rauque. « Je ne sentirai pas vraiment la différence. »

Ils attendirent le passage, subissant l'assaut des créatures et leurs conséquences. Le Gryffondor entendit à nouveau les cris de ses parents mais ne pleura pas. Il ne cria pas non plus. Il n'y arrivait plus. Cela ne le touchait plus de la même manière. La seule chose qui l'atteignait encore vraiment, c'était le froid. Parce qu'il avait pris une décision. Il avait renié son passé. Il n'était plus Harry Potter. Il était l'Enfant Maudit. Et son schéma de pensée s'était modifié autour de cela. Il était accusé d'avoir tué Quirinus Quirrel. Il était considéré comme un meurtrier. Si un jour, il arrivait à s'enfuir d'Azkaban, il devrait très probablement tuer pour survivre. Il le ferait presque sans hésiter.

Son coeur s'était noirci. Voilà ce que déclenchait la haine, le sentiment de trahison, la souffrance et, peut-être, un début de folie. Car il ne doutait pas que, au même titre que Sirius et Bella, il devenait fou au contact des détraqueurs. Son coeur et son innocence avaient été corrompus. Il l'avait accepté en acceptant son sort. Cela avait été dur mais c'était cela qui lui avait apporté un semblant de paix dans son enfer.

Sinon, pourquoi il espérait pouvoir un jour sortir ? Grâce à Sirius et Bella. Chacun à leur manière avait réussi à lui insuffler de l'espoir. Même Bella qui était pourtant une Mangemorte. Elle lui avait dit, et il en était lui-même certain pour l'avoir vu une fois, à Poudlard, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours vivant et qu'il viendrait les délivrer. Même si Sirius lui disait qu'elle rêvait, l'Enfant Maudit ne l'avait jamais démenti, ni même confirmé. Il attendait juste. Bella lui avait promis qu'elle le délivrerait pour l'emmener dans un endroit où il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Quant à Sirius, il disait avoir un secret qu'il ne voulait pas révéler à cause des gardiens. Il savait faire quelque chose mais il devait ruser, ce qui n'était pas le fort pour un Gryffondor. Il avait entendu pour la première fois le rire franc de Bella quand il avait avoué ne pas être doué pour la ruse. C'était un beau rire, un peu dément, mais l'enfant l'aimait bien. Et puis, ils étaient à Azkaban, ils devenaient tous fous peu à peu.

Si Sirius et Bella étaient en désaccord quant à la survie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils avaient tous deux mis un point d'honneur à savoir ce que lui, il aimait. Jamais personne ne s'en était vraiment soucié avant eux. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, ils ne savaient pas de quoi il avait l'air, ils ne savaient même pas son prénom ! Et pourtant, ils voulaient le connaître afin qu'une fois sortis, ils puissent lui faire redécouvrir le monde.

Il leur avait parlé alors qu'il aimait voler sur un balai, que son dessert préféré était la tarte à la mélasse, qu'il aimait bien regarder les coucher de soleil mais aussi surtout les étoiles et la lune, qu'il aimait lire et apprendre. Mais il avait aussi parler de son désir de vengeance. Sirius n'avait pas vraiment approuvé son idée au début mais c'était avant qu'il ne parle des traitements subis par son oncle et sa tante. Il n'avait jamais dit son identité et par les propos qu'il employait, il passa pour un Né-Moldu aux yeux des deux Sang-Purs. Mais même cela ne dégoûta pas Bella. Pourtant, elle détestait les Moldus. Elle n'avait entendu et imaginé qu'un enfant qui demandait à être aimé pour ce qu'il était et non être rejeté. Elle avait compris que le petit Gryffondor n'avait jamais eu d'amour, ou s'il en avait eu, de sa mère plus que probablement, il ne s'en souvenait pas parce qu'ils étaient morts. L'Enfant Maudit n'avait pas expliqué dans quelles circonstances ils étaient morts et ne les avaient pas nommer autrement que 'mon père' ou 'ma mère'. Mais que pouvait-il dire sur eux de toute façon ? Il ne les connaissait pas. Il ne se souvenait que des coups et des insultes des Dursley, des quatre Dursley. Et s'il venait un jour à sortir de cet endroit, il voudrait pouvoir se venger de tout ce qu'il avait subi.

« Et cela ne sera pas sans douleur, » avait-il dit une fois sombrement. « Ils payeront pour m'avoir traité comme un esclave. »

Le jeune Gryffondor laissa la vague de froid le parcourir, le faisant pas plus réagir qu'avant. Il était déjà frigorifié. Probablement fiévreux parce que malade ... Il ne s'étonna pas d'entendre les cris de ses parents qui le protégeaient au prix de leur vie, mais surtout, d'entendre son prénom. S'il n'y avait pas ce douloureux souvenir, il l'aurait sûrement oublié depuis le temps. Il avait oublié le nom de ses amis. Il ne retenait que les noms de ses ennemis, le nom des traîtres, ainsi que le Ministère tout entier, qui l'avaient condamné. Le seul autre nom qu'il retenait sans problème, en plus de ceux-là, ainsi que ceux de ses deux compagnons d'infortunes, était celui de Drago, Drago Malfoy, qui était apparemment le neveu de Bella. Par courtoisie et amitié, il lui avait un peu parlé de lui mais qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup parce que le garçon l'avait pris en grippe dès le début, notamment à cause de leurs maisons opposées. Cela avait été une autre occasion d'entendre son rire. Les rires étaient rares dans la prison et d'autant plus précieux à entendre et savourer.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et les fit glisser sur le côté. Ils avaient beaucoup poussé depuis son emprisonnement. Sans parler de leur état de saleté, ils lui arrivaient au niveau des omoplates et il était presque sûr qu'ils bouclaient un peu vers le bas. Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Cela faisait non seulement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas regardé dans un miroir, mais en plus, ses lunettes s'étaient depuis longtemps brisées et étaient devenues inutilisables. Pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin maintenant. Il pouvait vivre à l'aveugle dans sa cellule qu'il connaissait dorénavant par coeur. Chaque bosse, chaque aspérité, que ce soit du sol ou des murs, il les connaissait.

Il resta allongé et laissa son esprit vagabonder à mesure que les cris s'estompaient. Il n'avait que cela à faire de ses journées de toute façon. Ca et parler avec Sirius et Bella. Mais ils étaient tous encore trop perturbés par le passage des détraqueurs pour parler et lui trop faible pour engager lui-même la conversation. Peut-être qu'essayer de s'endormir serait une bonne idée ? Il allait essayer. Cela ferait passer plus vite la maladie qu'il avait attrapée Merlin seul savait comment !

xXxXxXx

Minerva McGonagall entra dans le bureau de son collègue et ce fut avec tristesse qu'elle le trouva la tête sur le bois de sa table, endormi, un verre d'alcool à la main, la bouteille de Whisky juste à côté sérieusement entamée. Sans parler des deux autres bouteilles vides présentes juste au pied de la table. Elle soupira, impuissante, alors qu'elle voyait l'homme se détruire à petit feu. Elle l'avait vu peu à peu s'enfoncer dans l'alcool après l'emprisonnement de son lion, deux années plus tôt.

Qui aurait cru que lui, Severus Snape, apprécierait un Potter ? Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le fils de Potter aux yeux du Serpentard mais celui de Lily qui avait été pour lui une précieuse amie durant sa jeunesse. Elle l'avait compris et c'était pour cela qu'elle l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il l'avait plus d'une fois repoussée mais elle n'abandonnait pas parce qu'elle avait un doute sur les gestes à venir de l'homme. Elle avait peur qu'il veuille attenter à ses jours. D'un autre côté, elle le comprenait. Il avait tout perdu. Mais elle ne voulait pas ... Elle espérait encore qu'un jour, malgré la lourde sentence, le jeune Harry puisse sortir de prison et revoir le soleil et remonter sur son balai pour faire des voltiges à lui donner une crise cardiaque. Et elle voulait que Severus le voit également. Qu'il puisse vivre à nouveau en paix avec lui-même et arrêter de se détruire.

Elle passa une main douce sur son visage cireux, encore plus qu'avant, et prit son bras afin de le passer par-dessus son épaule.

« Allez, Severus, » dit-elle doucement, presque maternelle. « Il faut vous coucher. Vous avez un cours à donner demain matin. »

L'homme grogna en ouvrant péniblement les yeux mais se laissa faire, mettant tout aussi péniblement un pied devant l'autre, appuyé sur sa collègue. Elle était la seule qui restait. Même Dumbledore ne venait plus pour le convaincre d'arrêter de boire et d'avancer. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était ... mort. A l'intérieur, il était mort. Harry était tout ce qu'il lui restait de Lily, la dernière once d'innocence, un brin tentée de l'arrogance des Potter, certes, mais il avait le coeur et le courage de Lily ...

Chaque nuit, il rêvait de lui. Chaque nuit, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il le voyait à différents endroits, faisant différentes choses qu'il aimait faire. Et lorsqu'il croisait son regard émeraude, il voyait cette étincelle de joie et son sourire contagieux, joyeux avant de peu à peu le voir se ternir et disparaître pour l'imaginer dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Il était lui-même resté trois semaines dans une de ces cellules, le temps de son propre procès. Il savait ce qu'on y vivait. Le pauvre petit, âgé maintenant de quatorze ans, devait certainement être devenu fou à l'heure qu'il était.

Il se laissa aller dans son lit. Il grogna quand il vit Minerva le border comme un enfant mais ne put voir un qu'un triste sourire sur le visage de la Gryffondor. Elle avait le regard aussi éteint que le sien. Ils ressentaient tous deux la même chose, mais à leur façon. La perte d'Harry. Il était devenu plus sévère et invivable avec tout le monde là où elle était devenue plus douce avec ses élèves.

Même si officiellement, il restait le directeur de la maison Serpentard, Minerva avait pris en charge pour lui de s'occuper également de sa maison. Les Serpentards avaient d'abord vu cela d'un regard soupçonneux avant de comprendre dans quel état était leur directeur. Certains avaient même compris pourquoi et, malgré leur surprise, avaient respecté tant son état que son secret. Personne ne prononça jamais le nom de Potter. Personne ne vint jamais critiquer le Maître des Potions. Il y avait juste ce soutien mutuel et silencieux qu'il y avait toujours eu au sein de leur maison et qui, pour une fois, pouvait trouver appui auprès d'un membre d'une autre maison, même si la personne se trouvait être la directrice des Gryffondors.


	3. Evasion Massive

Severus grogna alors qu'il se massait le bras gauche. Il avait l'haleine qui empestait l'alcool. Il ne serait pas surpris qu'on lui dise qu'il puait l'alcool tout simplement. Drago le lui disait à demi-mot à chaque fois avant qu'il ne le foute dehors de ses appartements privés. Il voulait être seul. Il ignora la brûlure sur son bras et continua à boire.

Heureusement, c'était maintenant les vacances. Il avait deux mois de liberté. Si on pouvait parler de liberté dans son cas. Cela faisait quatre ans que son coeur, sa volonté de vivre était en prison. La seule personne qui l'empêchait de totalement dérailler, c'était Minerva. Elle venait tous les soirs s'occuper de lui. Elle en avait pris l'habitude et lui, il avait simplement cessé de la repousser parce que c'était comme parler à un mur.

« Severus ? » fit Minnie en revenant de la cuisine après avoir nettoyé.

Elle avait remis elle-même la maison en état quand elle avait raccompagné l'homme chez lui. Et lorsqu'elle était revenue la première fois, au bout d'une semaine, c'était pour trouver un véritable dépotoir ! Elle avait donc repris les habitudes qu'elle avait à Poudlard. Le Serpentard en avait besoin. Il avait renoncé à s'occuper de lui-même.

« La Marque des Ténèbres, » articula-t-il avant de boire le fond de son verre.

La sorcière s'approcha alors de l'homme et posa sa main sur son avant-bras, un peu en dessous de l'endroit où se trouvait cette marque. Elle était anxieuse.

« Ca va, » grogna le Serpentard en se dégageant. « Ca brûle, c'est tout. »

« Il est revenu ? »

« Cela fait un moment, je crois, » répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Réfléchir n'était pas évident quand on avait l'esprit imbibé dans l'alcool.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la sens. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir informé ? »

« A quoi bon ? » soupira Severus. « Le seul qui pourrait le vaincre est un adolescent fou qui n'a que quelques sorts mineurs de première année dans sa mémoire. Si toutefois il s'en souvient encore. Le monde sorcier s'est condamné le jour où ils ont condamné Harry. Quand bien même ils le libéreraient maintenant, je sais qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre. Il ne pourra jamais. Et je suis presque sûr que, s'il a encore une once de raison, il ne voudra pas se battre pour eux. Il les enverra à la merde et il aura bien raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, n'aurait jamais fait cela. Il aime la torture, c'est vrai, mais il n'aurait pas envoyé un enfant dans un repaire de détraqueurs. Jamais ! »

« Tu sembles si certain de cela ... »

« Parce que les détraqueurs font des dommages irréparables là où la torture et un enfermement plus classique dans des cachots ne sont que des punitions disciplinaires pour un enfant. Ou un adulte. Au choix. Harry aurait été bien mieux loti s'il avait été ses quatre dernières années sous la baguette du Lord Noir à subir ses tortures, crois-moi, Minnie ! Je parle d'expérience et je ne suis pourtant pas resté longtemps à Azkaban ! »

Il se massa encore le bras, voulant l'ignorer tout simplement une fois encore.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller ou tu auras des problèmes. »

Il ricana alors qu'il se resservait un verre et l'apportait à ses lèvres.

« Comme ça ? » rétorqua-t-il en se désignant. « Autant me prendre un _Avada_ dans la gueule tout de suite ! »

Cela était un autre défaut qui était arrivé durant ces quatre années où il avait sombré dans l'alcool. Le langage à l'origine si châtié de Severus était devenu d'un vulgaire.

« Eh bien, tu n'auras pas le choix, Severus, » fit une voix nasillarde derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te demande. »

Lucius Malfoy se tenait là, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, dans sa tenue de Mangemort. Il releva un sourcil en voyant Minerva sortir sa baguette et le menacer. Du moins, sa position était plus défensive qu'offensive.

« Debout, Severus. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aime pas attendre. »

« Je ne suis pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand Drago est intervenu à l'assemblée, pour prendre ta défense justement. »

« Quel crétin ! » s'exclama l'alcoolique.

Un meuble explosa, montrant clairement au Sang-Pur dans quel état émotionnel et quel manque de contrôle son vieil ami était.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait déjà que tu es dans un état lamentable, Severus. Maintenant, tu viens et tu ne discutes pas ! Il va avoir besoin de toi dans les prochains jours ! »

« On a toujours besoin de moi ! Dumbledore ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mais personne ne veut comprendre que je veux la paix ! » hurla Severus en se redressant.

Il tituba vers le Sang-Pur pour l'agripper par le col.

« J'en ai plus rien à foutre de tout ça ! Rien du tout ! Qu'il la gagne sa guerre ! Il a gagné il y a longtemps de toute façon ! Et tu sais pourquoi ! Il l'a gagnée sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt ! »

Le Maître des Potions s'effondra au sol, aux pieds de son vieil ami, désespéré et brisé.

« J'ignorais que c'était à ce point-là, » dit Lucius en s'adressant à Minerva d'une voix neutre.

« Sans doute parce que vous ne connaissez pas Severus aussi bien que moi, Mr Malfoy, » répliqua cette dernière, tendue.

Elle avait envie d'aider Severus à se relever et se réinstaller dans son fauteuil mais la présence du Mangemort la mettait mal à l'aise. Tant que son collègue et vieil ami n'était pas en danger de mort sur le sol, elle le laisserait là. D'abord la menace potentielle de Malfoy, ensuite s'occuper de l'alcoolique.

« Est-ce que ... Est-ce qu' _Il_ sait pourquoi il est dans cet état ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Non, Drago n'a pas donné d'explication. Mais cela ne saurait tarder ... C'est le genre de secret qu'il repère vite. » Malfoy soupira. « Cela risque de poser d'énormes problèmes. »

« Si tu crois que j'en ai encore quelque chose à foutre ! » maugréa Severus depuis le sol.

Le Sang-Pur dut se rendre à l'évidence, Severus Snape, l'homme strict, droit et fier, n'était plus qu'un homme brisé.

« Savais-tu que cela faisait trois ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« J'avais des doutes, » répondit le Maître des Potions.

« En as-tu informé Dumbledore ? Je sais que tu étais un agent-double. »

« Non. Je n'ai rien dit. A quoi bon ? Ce que je voulais préserver, ce que je voulais à tout prix protéger a été détruit par le Ministère. »

L'homme vautré au sol agita négligemment sa main et la bouteille de Whisky vola jusqu'à lui. Il but alors directement au goulot sous les yeux ébahis de son vieil ami.

« Va-t'en, Lucius, » dit Severus. « Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne. Et quand il aura tué Harry, qu'il vienne m'abattre aussi. Je l'attendrai avec joie. »

« Dois-je vraiment le lui dire ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux. Je te l'ai dit. Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre. Je ne vis encore que parce qu'il est encore en vie et qu'il souffre là-bas. Je refuse de partir tant qu'il est toujours vivant. Ce ne serait pas juste de me reposer tant qu'il est torturé par les détraqueurs. J'attends juste... » L'homme renifla. « J'attends juste qu'il ne le supporte plus, » termina-t-il avec une voix plus tremblante.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« C'est le fils de Lily. »

« Mais aussi le fils de Potter. »

« Ce n'était qu'un gosse ! Il n'a jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi grave que m'a fait son père ou même Black ! Il ... C'était un coeur pur et vaillant. Toujours souriant ... »

« Cela suffit, » dit alors Minerva d'une voix ferme ne voulant pas voir son collègue et ami craquer une fois encore. « Vous avez la réponse de Severus, Mr Malfoy. Partez et laissez-le tranquille. »

« Je crains que le laisser ne soit pas une option envisageable, » répondit lentement le Sang-Pur. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a exigé sa présence. »

« Fais ce que tu as à faire, Lucius, » soupira l'alcoolique. « Et pour le reste qu'on me laisse tranquille. »

Minerva pinça les lèvres, hésitante, avant qu'elle ne range sa baguette dans sa manche en soupira. Elle aida Severus à se lever et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule pour qu'il reste debout.

« Je viens aussi, » dit-elle.

« Minnie ... »

« Non, Severus, ma décision est prise ! J'ai été affectée autant que toi ! J'ai juste eu plus de force que toi pour ne pas m'écrouler. Parce que je gardais espoir qu'il puisse sortir de prison avec un changement de régime ! Avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ... cet espoir ... meurt avec lui. Dès qu'Harry mourra, je partirais avec toi. »

Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Vous êtes sûre, Mme McGonagall ? » demanda Lucius Malfoy. « Une fois arrivée devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. »

« Dès le jour où ils ont enfermé Harry, j'ai su que la Lumière avait perdu dans le cas d'un retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était de pouvoir le voir sortir et le prendre sous mon aile pour l'aider à recommencer ... » Elle réajusta sa prise sur le bras de Severus. « Aujourd'hui ... avec ce que je viens d'apprendre ... je n'ai plus d'espoir sauf celui de pouvoir le revoir avant de mourir. »

Lucius Malfoy comprit alors à quel point les deux personnes en face de lui tenaient à Harry Potter.

« Très bien, » dit-il en tendant la main. « En route. »

Severus et Minerva la prirent sans hésiter, juste avec résignation. Les trois sorciers disparurent de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

xXxXxXx

Harry était allongé sur sa paillasse quand il entendit le rire extatique de Bella. Mais pas seulement le sien, il y en avait d'autres qui riaient et hurlaient de joie dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sirius, curieux.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » s'écria Bella avec une joie immense. « Il est de retour ! Eh ! Petit Serpent, tu as entendu ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour ! Il va nous libérer ! On va pouvoir sortir ! »

« Oui ... on va pouvoir sortir, » murmura le Gryffondor en se redressant.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il écarta à peine ses cheveux sales. Il ne voyait presque rien si ce n'était la pénombre. Il savait qu'il avait un peu grandi. Il devait faire dans le mètre soixante, peut-être septante. Mais pas plus. Ses cheveux emmêlés lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Quant à son corps, il le savait maigre et fragile, squelettique.

Durant tout ce temps passé ici, il n'avait jamais dit son nom. Il n'était même plus sûr de vraiment le connaître. Il hésitait. Il savait juste qu'il était l'Enfant Maudit qui avait tué ses parents et qui avait tué le professeur Quirell. Il n'était plus sûr du reste. De son passé, il ne retenait que de vagues visages et ses souffrances. Il n'avait retenu que les informations importantes pour assouvir sa vengeance dans le cas où il sortirait. Pour le reste, il avait tout simplement oublié. Il ne se souvenait plus de la chaleur du soleil, de la couleur de l'herbe, de l'odeur de la nourriture, ni même de sa saveur. Quand il en avait parlé avec Sirius et Bella, il était tombé sur un silence, seulement brisé par les coups de pieds sur le métal. Apparemment eux se souvenaient encore de certaines choses.

Les détraqueurs passèrent et il recula par instinct, se plaquant contre le mur du fond. Cela dit, il sentit dans le froid qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il aurait dû entendre des cris de terreur et d'effroi. Or, il n'y avait que des cris de joie, certains déments, sans parler des rires qui les accompagnaient ...

Soudain la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit avec fracas, le faisant sursauter. Une lueur l'éclaira et il leva la main face à la lumière trop vive. Il ne chercha même pas à voir, il ne voyait rien et il le savait. Il ne dit rien et attendit. Il sentait un regard sur lui. Puis, il vit vaguement du mouvement et il entendit la voix de Bella.

« Mon Seigneur, » disait-elle avec joie. « Vous voilà de retour ! Merci ! Merci de prendre le temps de venir nous libérer ! »

L'Enfant Maudit vit ensuite une silhouette l'approcher. Il se plaqua totalement contre le mur, silencieux.

« N'aie pas peur, Petit Serpent, » murmura-t-elle.

« Bella ? »

« Oui. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous allons sortir. »

« Cela reste encore à voir pour lui, ma chère Bella, » susurra une voix d'homme, douce et charismatique et pourtant dangereuse et cruelle.

« Maître ? » fit la sorcière en se détournant du jeune homme pour regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Dans l'immédiat, emmenez le garçon. Nous devons partir avant que les Aurors n'arrivent en force. »

Une autre silhouette, que l'Enfant Maudit reconnut à la voix comme étant Sirius, approcha et lui tendit la main. Le Gryffondor eut du mal à s'en saisir.

« Tu ne vois rien ? » demanda le Maraudeur en saisissant la main du plus jeune.

« Mes lunettes sont cassées depuis longtemps. »

« Allez, viens, Petit Loup. On va sortir. »

Bella tenait la main du jeune Gryffondor et sautillait, débordante de joie parce qu'elle sortait. Le jeune homme se laissait tirer sans rien dire. Il ne ressentait aucune joie. Il ne savait plus ce que c'était. Il était vide à l'intérieur. Si ce n'est la haine et la rancoeur qu'il éprouvait pour ses bourreaux. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'ils arrivaient à la sortie. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était la joie des autres évadés. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de sentir le vent et l'eau sur son visage. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre. Le temps était à la tempête.

Il se lécha les lèvres et goûta l'eau salée. Il avait oublié ça. Maintenant, il se souvenait du goût et de l'odeur de la mer. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée. Il se souvenait de quelque chose de bien. Il sentit soudain la poigne de Bella se serrer autour de sa main alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

« Accroche-toi, Petit Serpent, cela ne sera pas agréable. »

Ils transplanèrent. Il se réceptionna mal et il tomba dans les bras de la sorcière qui riait doucement. Elle l'aida à se remettre sur pieds avec Sirius.

« Alors le Balafré est de retour, » fit une voix nasillarde en approchant.

L'Enfant Maudit crut reconnaître la voix, mais ce qui lui assura l'identité de la personne fut bien les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Ça, il n'avait pas oublié.

« Malfoy, » fit-il d'une voix rauque en le regardant tant bien que mal.

Il lui donna un coup de poing à l'estomac. Il ne fit pas attention aux exclamations outrées, même celles de Bella.

« Pour ce que tu m'as fait subir à Poudlard, » siffla-t-il dangereusement. « Nous sommes quittes. »

Il se désintéressa complètement de Malfoy et garda le regard devant lui, dans le vide. Ses émeraudes étaient éteintes et n'exprimaient plus la moindre colère. Il attendait juste. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne voyait rien.

« Ca, je crains que vous l'ayez mérité, Mr Malfoy, » fit une voix qui n'était pas étrangère au jeune homme.

« Oui, professeur, » haleta le jeune Sang-Pur, le souffle coupé. « Vous avez sans doute raison. Par Salazar ! Comment un détenu peut-il cogner aussi fort ? »

« Avec sa rage et sa volonté de se venger, » répondit l'Enfant Maudit. « Tu étais celui pour lequel je ne ressentais presque rien. Tu es bien chanceux comparé à ce que je ferais à d'autres si on m'en laisse l'occasion. »

« Je serais curieux de savoir qui et pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas l'occasion, Harry Potter ? » fit la même voix d'homme que dans sa cellule.

Bella répéta son nom dans un murmure avant de le regarder, incertaine. Sirius en fit autant. Ils étaient tous deux surpris mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Harry Potter ..., » répéta lentement l'adolescent d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. « Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai ni dit ni entendu mon nom. J'aurais aimé l'oublier aussi ... Les détraqueurs ne me l'ont pas permis. »

Un silence lourd se faisait dans la pièce alors que tous les Mangemorts, les évadés comme les autres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de toute évidence un professeur dont l'Enfant Maudit n'arrivait pas à retrouver le nom, tous écoutaient ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je sais qui je suis, du moins, qui je devrais être. Qui je suis à vos yeux, Seigneur des Ténèbres, » continua l'adolescent.

Le Lord Noir releva un sourcil en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi avec beaucoup de respect.

« Je sais ce que je vous ai fait, les détraqueurs m'empêchent d'oublier cette nuit-là. » Plusieurs hoquets de stupeurs se firent entendre. « Oui, je me souviens de cette nuit d'orage où vous êtes venu chez mes parents. Je me souviens de chaque mot qui ont été prononcés, mais jusqu'à il y a encore quelques heures, j'avais commencé à douter de qui était qui entre James Potter et Harry Potter. Je ne savais plus quel était mon nom. »

« Pourtant tout le monde devait t'appeler comme cela, Potter. Harry est ton nom, mes parents m'appellent par mon pré ... »

« C'est là qu'il y a toute la différence entre toi et moi, Malfoy, » interrompit l'Enfant Maudit.

Il sentit les mains de Sirius et de Bella sur lui. Eux connaissaient déjà son histoire.

« J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante mais jamais je n'ai entendu une seule fois mon nom dans leur bouche. Pour eux, je n'étais que 'Garçon', 'Monstre', 'Toi', 'Gamin', 'Avorton', 'Insolent', ... Tant d'appellations que je ne peux oublier non plus. Les détraqueurs ne me le permettent pas. »

« Je vais tuer Pétunia, » siffla une voix d'homme, familière mais que l'Enfant Maudit ne put identifier.

« Pétunia ... oui ... C'est le nom de ma tante. Mais elle n'est pas seule en faute. Mais je vous prierais, Monsieur, de bien vouloir me laisser le loisir de m'occuper d'eux. J'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour choisir ce que je ferais une fois sorti. J'ai bien l'intention de les faire souffrir. Toute personne qui m'a fait souffrir par le passé souffrira en retour. »

« Qu'en est-il du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » fit une voix bourrue. « Il t'a arraché tes parents, gamin. Tu voudrais lui faire quoi ? »

Un silence tendu se fit suite à ses paroles tandis que le Mage noir fusillait son subordonné, McNair, du regard. Cela dit, sa question était pertinente. Il était curieux de connaître la réponse du Survivant.

« Tout ce que cet homme a fait, c'est m'arracher mes parents. Je n'en éprouve aucune douleur. Si ce n'est celle de revivre cette nuit en présence des détraqueurs. Mais pour le reste, mon père et ma mère ne sont que de parfaits inconnus pour moi. Je ne les connais pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils aimaient ou détestaient. Jamais personne n'a cru bon de me parler d'eux. Je ne sais rien. »

« En réalité, si, Harry, » répliqua Sirius, les dents serrées de colère, pas contre Harry mais contre le monde sorcier qui l'avait détruit. « Toutes ces histoires que je t'ai racontées, ce James, Cornedrue, c'était ton père. »

« Oh ... » L'Enfant Maudit médita un instant cette révélation avant de reprendre la parole. « Tout ce que risque le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est le même traitement que Malfoy, si toutefois il m'en laisse l'occasion. Un coup de poing et un seul. Je n'ai pas suffisamment souffert de sa main pour vouloir me venger plus que cela. »

Un rictus amusé apparut sur les lèvres du Mage noir. Un coup de poing, c'était tout ? Pour avoir tué ses parents, le gosse ne lui promettait qu'un coup de poing en guise de revanche ?! Peut-être pourrait-il lui laisser sa chance.

« Et Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il alors pour connaître l'avis du Survivant.

Les yeux émeraudes s'enflammèrent de colère alors que les traits tirés se faisaient plus durs sur son visage.

« Il souffrira et mourra comme les autres ! » Sa voix était aussi glaciale qu'un matin d'hiver au pôle Nord. « Il disait qu'il me protégerait. J'avais confiance en lui, j'avais une confiance aveugle en cet homme, et il m'a trahi. Tout le monde sorcier me voyait comme un héros pour vous avoir écrasé. D'ailleurs je me demande toujours comment un bébé pourrait écraser un être aussi puissant. Avec le recul cela me parait tout bonnement impossible ! Tout le monde voulait me connaître, j'étais le héros national au point que j'en étais gêné. Ils m'ont pris pour un mage noir à l'âge de onze ans et m'ont enfermé. »

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« J'ai tué le professeur Quirell. »

« Non. J'ai tué Quirinus, » corrigea l'homme après quelques secondes de réflexion.

L'adolescent semblait persuadé d'avoir tué alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Il m'était devenu inutile et je voulais garder ma survie secrète. Il était devenu gênant et je le savais faible. Je l'ai éliminé, » continua-t-il. « Tu n'as pas tué cet homme. C'est moi. »

« Donc, à vous entendre, Mon Seigneur, un enfant innocent a été envoyé à Azkaban, » résuma l'Enfant Maudit.

« Il semblerait en effet. Es-tu en colère ? »

« Oui. »

« Contre moi ? »

« Vous ne présidiez pas à mon jugement, donc non. Cela reste toujours un coup de poing et rien d'autre. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana.

« Tu devras attendre pour pouvoir me le donner, Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas homme facile à approcher. Cela dit, tu viens de gagner ta liberté. Je ne te tuerai pas. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux tant que tu ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin. »


	4. Festoyons !

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana._

_« Tu devras attendre pour pouvoir me le donner, Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas homme facile à approcher. Cela dit, tu viens de gagner ta liberté. Je ne te tuerai pas. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux tant que tu ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin. »_

Les Mangemorts applaudirent leur Maître qui faisait preuve de clémence. Puis, ils commencèrent à bouger. Les évadés avaient besoin de soin, de nourriture et de repos. Un homme et une femme approchèrent de l'Enfant Maudit, Sirius et Bella.

« Snivillus, » siffla le Maraudeur en guise de salut.

« Black, » rétorqua le Maître des Potions.

Ce dernier n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Harry depuis son apparition. Le jeune homme n'était pas détruit, mais plus le même. Il était ... corrompu. Le coeur aussi noir que le sien.

« Potter, » dit-il ensuite, reprenant ses vieilles habitudes avec lui, sans pour autant être agressif dans son ton.

Toutefois, la voix et l'aspect de l'homme malgré sa très mauvaise vue, l'Enfant Maudit put les reconnaître. Il serra le poing et réserva à l'homme le même châtiment qu'à Malfoy. Ceux qui étaient encore présents se figèrent en entendant Severus Snape grogner. Mais le jeune homme n'en resta pas là et continuer à cogner jusqu'à mettre l'homme à terre. Ce dernier ne se défendait pas. Il estimait mériter la colère du garçon. Il encaissa en silence.

« Potter ! » fit une voix de femme, âgée. « Arrêtez, s'il vous plait, Potter ! Harry ! »

Il l'entendit à peine alors qu'il continuait à cogner, ignorant ses mains douloureuses et tachées de sang. Il se débattit quand il sentit des bras le tirer en arrière. Il hurla pour qu'on le relâche mais personne ne l'écouta. Il était plaqué contre un torse puissant et il entendit un grognement.

« Harry ! » fit alors la voix de Sirius, à proximité. « Arrête de te débattre ou tu te feras mordre par un Loup-Garou ! »

L'Enfant Maudit se figea. Il avait écouté les histoires. Il se souvenait de certaines choses qu'il avait apprises. Malgré son enfermement, il avait appris plein de choses sur le monde magique. Sirius et Bella les lui avaient expliquées. Les caractéristiques du Loup-Garou en faisaient partie. Il entendit un ricanement au niveau de son oreille.

« Bien mieux, petit, » dit le Loup-Garou. « Tu as un bon instinct de survie. Maintenant, laisse Snape tranquille. Il l'a sûrement mérité mais c'est assez. Maintenant, il faut te soigner. »

Le jeune Gryffondor resta immobile, haletant toujours de sa colère, puis, il hocha sèchement de la tête. Il obéirait. Le Loup-Garou le relâcha et lui donna une tape dans le dos. Bella et Sirius s'approchèrent de lui, la femme lui prenant la main, faisant fi du sang qui y coulait. Elle le tira doucement.

« Allez, viens, » dit-elle.

« Que je sois Harry Potter ne te gêne pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Notre Maître a décidé de te laisser la vie sauve, Petit Serpent. De plus, je te connais depuis ton arrivée à Azkaban. Tu es un gentil garçon, un joyau qu'on devrait polir. Tu as besoin d'amour, l'amour d'une mère de toute évidence. Tu n'es peut-être qu'un Sang-Mêlé mais tu as touché mon coeur quand nous étions dans nos cellules. Je veillerai sur toi, Petit Serpent. Que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Le jeune homme eut un semblant de sourire. C'était léger, à peine visible. Mais ses yeux étincelants parlaient pour lui alors qu'il avait plongé son regard dans les yeux argentés qu'il pouvait voir assez nettement. Bellatrix s'était suffisamment approchée de lui pour ça.

« Allez viens, il faut te soigner et te laver, » dit-elle avec douceur mais énergie. « Après nous festoierons tous ensemble. »

« Je ne vois pas où je vais. »

« Il existe des potions pour ça, ne t'inquiète donc pas, » rit-elle en avançant. « Attention aux marches. »

Il la suivit alors, silencieux, se laissant guider. Il sentait la main sur son épaule. Celle de Sirius. Il restait avec lui. Il appréciait. Il croyait comprendre pourquoi avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était le fils de son meilleur ami. Il monta alors les escaliers à la suite de Bella et la suivit à travers des couloirs aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il ignorait totalement où il était mais si Bella était à son aise, alors il avait confiance. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Et si elle l'acceptait alors rien ne changerait. Son coeur en était réchauffé.

Il se laissa asseoir dans un fauteuil et patienta comme demandé. Une silhouette, une femme, approcha de lui et commença à soigner ses mains. Il put discerner d'elle qu'elle était grande et avait les cheveux blonds. Il serrait la mâchoire à la douleur mais n'émit aucune plainte.

« Cissie, ne fais pas cette tête, » fit la voix de Bella derrière lui. « C'est jour de fête ! »

« Il a frappé Drago ! » s'indigna la blonde.

« Ils ne s'apprécient pas. Et Harry a été encore gentil avec ton fils. Il aurait pu faire bien pire ! Rien qu'à voir dans quel état il a mis Severus est éloquent. C'est d'autant plus étonnant qu'il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. »

L'Enfant Maudit entendit la femme qui s'occupait de ses mains renifler. Il lui attrapait le poignet pour l'immobiliser sans lui faire mal. Il voulait juste attirer son attention.

« Je n'ai plus l'intention de frapper Malfoy à moins qu'il m'en donne une raison. Pour moi, nos querelles d'écoles sont du passé, effacées par ce simple coup de poing. J'avais besoin d'évacuer. J'ai toujours besoin d'évacuer ma colère. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le faire de manière juste et équitable et toujours sur les coupables et uniquement les coupables. Pour votre fils, je ne ressens plus aucune colère, encore moins le haïr. A lui de voir maintenant s'il va se comporter avec moi comme avant ou si nous repartons sur de bonnes bases. »

Il relâcha la main de la dame pour s'emparer de la compresse et termina lui-même de nettoyer ses plaies aux mains.

« Que de sagesse pour un esprit aussi jeune, » fit Bella en écartant une mèche de cheveux du visage de son petit protégé. « Tu ne trouves pas, Cissie ? »

« Une brute qui se comporte comme un Moldu ! » rétorqua Lady Malfoy.

« Je pouvais difficilement faire de la magie comme un vrai sorcier puisque le Ministère m'a privé de ma formation, » siffla le Gryffondor, amer. « Je n'ai plus que mes poings comme arme et je n'ai pas honte de m'en servir. »

Narcissa Malfoy ne répliqua plus. Il était vrai que le jeune homme n'avait pas pu apprendre la magie. Il avait passé sa vie à Azkaban. Il ne connaissait rien ou presque. Il ne pouvait agir que comme un Moldu. Il prouvait juste par ses gestes qu'il n'était pas une chose faible et fragile et qu'il était prêt à se battre pour vivre. Elle repartit sans rien ajouter.

« Allez, Petit Loup, » fit Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule. « A la douche. »

L'Enfant Maudit hocha la tête et se leva pour le suivre. En arrivant à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta. Même dans le flou, il put reconnaître une baignoire. De la taille d'une piscine !

« Hors de question que j'aille là-dedans ! » s'exclama-t-il, soudain anxieux.

« Il faut bien se laver, Harry, » dit le Maraudeur, surpris.

« Je ne sais pas nager ! Une douche oui ! Mais hors de question que j'aille là-dedans ! Je vais me noyer ! »

Sirius attrapa doucement ses bras et l'intima de se calmer.

« Je sais nager, Harry. Je vais t'empêcher de couler, tu as ma parole. Quel genre de parrain je serais si je laissais mon filleul se noyer sous mes yeux ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis ton parrain, Harry. Il est de mon devoir de te protéger maintenant que tes parents ne sont plus. Allez, viens, cela nous fera du bien. »

Les deux hommes se dévêtirent et Sirius descendit rapidement dans l'eau avec un soupir d'aise.

« Ah ... L'eau est délicieuse ! » s'exclama-t-il avant d'approcher du bord. « On va aller en douceur et rester prêt du bord, Harry. D'accord ? »

« D'accord, » murmura ce dernier, nu comme un ver, tendu.

Il obéit malgré tout à l'homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier depuis longtemps et en qui il avait confiance. C'était grâce à lui s'il n'avait pas totalement perdu l'esprit. Il s'était accroché à ses histoires, à ses fables, à ses blagues. Il inspira profondément alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord de l'énorme baignoire-piscine et il laissa ses pieds tremper dans l'eau. Elle était effectivement délicieuse à souhait. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord et se laissa glisser dans l'eau. Il ne put retenir un gémissement appréciateur.

« Alors ? » demanda le Maraudeur avec un sourcil relevé, un sourire dans la voix.

« Divin, » soupira Harry.

Il resta agrippé au rebord mais il devait admettre que l'eau était juste ... exquise. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de pouvoir se laver. Sirius lui montra quelques mouvements simples pour se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Il s'épuisait vite, affamé, mais heureux d'apprendre quelque chose d'utile.

« Je t'apprendrais à nager si tu veux. »

« Tu ne le fais pas déjà ? » fit ironiquement l'Enfant Maudit avant de rire doucement.

Il remonta sur le rebord pour frotter la crasse sur son corps. Il y en avait tellement. Son emprisonnement avait marqué son corps qui était déjà maigre à l'origine. Maintenant, il ne serait pas étonné de souffrir d'anorexie. Il sentait nettement ses côtes sous sa peau, ses clavicules ressortaient nettement. Quant à ses membres, ils n'étaient pas très musclés. La question de Drago Malfoy avait été justifiée. Il était fin comme un clou et pourtant ses coups étaient rudes. Il rapporta son trouble à Sirius.

« C'est sans doute ta magie, » expliqua le Maraudeur. « Tu n'as jamais appris à la contrôler. Tu as du sûrement t'en servir sans t'en rendre compte. Tu savais ce que tu voulais. Elle a peut-être obéi à tes désirs en renforçant tes coups. »

« J'aurais beaucoup de choses à apprendre ... »

« On t'y aidera, Petit-Loup, » rassura Sirius. « Commençons déjà par récupérer et on avisera pour la suite. D'accord ? »

« Okay. »

Quand ils ressortirent et retournèrent dans la chambre, ils retrouvèrent deux séries de vêtements.

« Ce sont décidément des Serpentards, » soupira Sirius. « Tu crois qu'ils ont compris que nous sommes des Gryffondors ? »

« Avec mon impulsivité de tout à l'heure, sûrement. »

Le Maraudeur rit avant d'aider son filleul à se vêtir. Il avait bien vu qu'il ne voyait absolument rien et qu'il ne pouvait voir les détails. Il était important de bien paraître dans la société Sang-Pur. Cela, le Black n'avait pas oublié. Quelques coups furent donnés à la porte et quelqu'un entra.

« Les coups de poings que mon filleul t'a donné ne t'ont pas suffi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça, » répondit le professeur Snape. « Mais j'admets les avoir mérités. J'aimerais d'ailleurs un jour pouvoir vous parler, Mr Potter. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. » L'Enfant Maudit garda le silence et ne fit aucun geste. « Mais pour l'heure, je vous ai apporté ceci. Cela vous permettra de voir en attendant que l'on s'occupe de votre vue de manière plus permanente. »

« Merci, » répondit Harry qui n'avait pas perdu sa politesse en prison.

Il tendit la main pour prendre ce qu'il se doutait être une fiole de potion. Le Serpentard approcha pour la glisser dans sa main. Harry la but directement. Sa vue se fit rapidement plus nette alors qu'il posait son regard sur les meubles, les murs et enfin les deux hommes en face de lui. Il observa son ancien professeur de potions. Il avait ... changé. Il en était presque certain. Il semblait bien plus vieux et ravagé. Quant à l'odeur…

« Merlin ! Tu empestes l'alcool, Snivillus ! »

« C'est un secret pour personne que je suis un alcoolique, Black. N'importe qui ici te le dira. »

« Attends, tu ne me réponds pas, tu ne m'agresses pas, tu dis ça comme ça et c'est tout ? »

« Et c'est tout, Black. Il va me falloir du temps pour remonter la pente que j'ai dégringolée il y a quatre ans. »

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers la porte sans rien ajouter de plus. Il avait juste fixé Harry intensément de telle manière que ce dernier avait pu discerner l'horreur et la douleur dans son regard, ainsi que la peine. Quatre ans ...

« Professeur, » dit-il, faisant s'arrêter l'homme à l'entrer.

« Oui, Mr Potter ? »

« Combien de temps je suis ... ? »

« Un peu plus de quatre ans, Mr Potter. A deux mois près. Le festin sera bientôt servi. Le Maître n'aime pas attendre. »

L'Enfant Maudit intégra rapidement l'information. Quatre ans à Azkaban. Puis, il ramena à l'avant de son esprit les propos du Maître des Potions. Il savait que l'homme n'était pas alcoolique quand il avait été condamné. Est-ce que sa condamnation a été à l'origine de sa déchéance ? Si oui, c'est que le Serpentard avait bien caché ses sentiments à son égard. Il devrait effectivement parler avec cette homme. Il avait des questions à lui poser et espérait cette fois avoir des réponses.

Harry reporta son attention sur Sirius quand il sentit ce dernier ajuster sa tenue. Il le vit vraiment pour la première fois. Des cheveux bruns soyeux, aussi longs que les siens, des yeux gris intenses, certes le visage maigre mais il y avait quelque chose de noble. Il était bien un Sang-Pur.

« Accepteriez-vous un coup de main pour vos cheveux, Messieurs ? » fit la voix de Malfoy Junior.

« Non, mais une baguette à prêter pour qu'on le fasse nous-mêmes pourquoi pas, » rétorqua Sirius. « Ce serait très apprécié. »

« Mère a toujours deux baguettes, en cas de besoin, » dit le blond en approchant avec une baguette en bois clair.

Il la tendit au Maraudeur avant d'observer d'un oeil critique la tenue de son ancien rival avant de faire un léger sourire.

« Le vert te va bien. Mes vêtements sont à la bonne taille aussi, peut-être un rien flottant. »

« Rien d'étonnant vu notre état, » remarqua Sirius en tapotant ses cheveux et ceux d'Harry.

« Et ne rêve pas Malfoy, » continua l'Enfant Maudit. « Je ne mettrais pas souvent du vert. Trop Serpentard. »

« Je suis un Malfoy. »

« Cela ne veut rien dire, jeune homme, » rétorqua le Maraudeur, amusé. « Je suis un Black et je suis un Gryffondor. »

Le blond renifla et, après une dernière inspection de leur tenue, les guida à travers les couloirs. Ils n'ajoutèrent pas un seul mot. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où se dressait une immense table avec biens des convives. Harry fit glisser son regard, devenu moins terne, sur chacun d'eux, repérant facilement ceux qui étaient détenus avec lui à Azkaban et les autres. Il s'arrêta sur le visage d'une femme d'un certain âge, juste à côté du professeur Snape, et ne bougea plus. Il cherchait dans sa maigre mémoire où est-ce qu'il avait pu la connaître.

« Malfoy, » dit-il. « Qui est la femme à côté du professeur Snape ? »

Le blond le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

« Potter, c'est le professeur McGonagall. »

« McGonagall ? » répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? »

« Son visage m'est … familier. »

« C'était la directrice de Gryffondor à mon époque, » fit Sirius.

« Encore aujourd'hui, » confirma Malfoy, soudain inquiet. « Potter, tu te souviens de nos querelles mais pas d'elle ? »

« Je ne me souviens de presque rien, si ce n'est la souffrance. Je n'ai aucun souvenir heureux. »

« Et Granger ? Et Weasley ? »

« Qui ? »

« Oh Merlin ... »

Le blond éprouvait de la peine pour le Gryffondor. Ne pas avoir de souvenir heureux ... Tout le monde en avait besoin. Il vit le geste de Sirius Black, serrer le jeune garçon et le pousser vers des places assises, justement en face des professeurs Snape et McGonagall. Il le regarda s'éloigner en se faisant une promesse. Il deviendrait ami avec Harry Potter en dépit de sa maison. Il partit s'installer au côté de ses parents quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva en bout table pour un discours.

L'Enfant Maudit porta son regard émeraude sur le Mage noir. Il semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Des cheveux bruns coupés courts élégamment coiffés, des fossettes sur son visage alors qu'il avait un sourire sans joie. Des yeux bruns avec quelques nuances de pourpre. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi il semblait si jeune. Il était supposé être bien plus âgé que cela non ? Il ne posa toutefois pas la question. Cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

« Mangemorts ! » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Aujourd'hui est un jour de victoire ! Nous avons libérés nos frères et nos soeurs et nous avons les détraqueurs sous notre contrôle. Nous n'avons à pleurer aucune perte dans nos rangs ! »

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre tout le long de la table. Harry ne partagea pas cette joie. Il n'éprouvait rien. Sauf peut-être un peu d'amusement pour ce qui concernait les détraqueurs. Le monde sorcier avait perdu les gardiens de la prison. Ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts. C'était ... délectable.

« Comble de l'ironie ! Le Ministère pense que je ne suis pas de retour et veut faire taire Dumbledore ! »

Il y eut des ricanements. Même Harry ne put en réprimer un rictus. Le Mage noir se tourna alors vers les Gryffondors invités à sa table.

« Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, vous êtes ici à cette table en tant qu'invités, non en tant que prisonniers. Vous pouvez festoyer avec nous, ou simplement vous restaurer et retourner demain à vos occupations sans crainte d'attaque de notre part. Si vous désirez demain retourner dans le camp de Dumbledore, ou alors partir, vous éloigner de la guerre, faites. Aujourd'hui est jour de fêtes, nous célébrons le retour de nos proches. C'est tout ce qui importe. Demain n'est encore qu'un autre jour. »

L'Enfant Maudit pencha respectueusement la tête. Il avait déjà pris sa décision quant à la suite. Il resterait avec Bellatrix.

« Harry ? » fit Sirius. « Choisis ce que tu veux, je reste avec toi sans jugement. »

« Je reste avec Bella, » répondit-il en se tournant vers cette dernière. « Tu as dit qu'il y avait une prophétie me concernant, nous concernant. Cela veut dire que Dumbledore ne voit en moi qu'une arme. J'y ai aussi songé durant mon incarcération. Je ne suis pas une arme. Je suis un être humain. Et on a trop joué avec ma personne pour que je laisse encore qui que ce soit me manipuler. Aujourd'hui, j'avance libre et j'ai bien l'intention de régler quelques petites détails. Si je retourne auprès de Dumbledore, il me renverra soit à Azkaban puisque je suis officiellement un évadé ou, puisqu'il croit au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il voudra me renvoyer chez mon oncle et _ça,_ il en est bien entendu hors de question ! Pas tant que je ne suis pas capable de l'affronter physiquement. Malgré ce que j'ai pu faire tout à l'heure, je dois admettre n'être qu'une crevette face à ce Moldu. J'aurais quoi ? Une centaine de coups de canne pour finir après enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier pendant une semaine sans eau ni nourriture. »

Il inspira profondément alors qu'il desserrait les poings qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Le silence était sur toute la table alors qu'on l'écoutait. Les professeurs Snape et McGonagall le regardaient, l'un les dents serrées, l'autre retenant à grand peine ses larmes.

« J'ai l'intention de rester ici et apprendre à vivre en tant que sorcier. Apprendre à survivre et à me battre. Et j'ai bien l'intention de faire comprendre au monde sorcier son erreur. Ils m'ont enfermé alors que je suis apparemment innocent. J'étais supposé devoir tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les sauver. Etre leur héros. Mais on n'enferme pas quelqu'un en prison pour ensuite lui demander de les sauver. Non, je veux être là quand ils se feront tous écraser. Et si je peux, j'ai bien l'intention de me venger de certaines personnes. Aujourd'hui, je dis être peut-être pas partisan, mais en tout cas, du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je soutiens sa cause. Je n'ai fait que souffrir dans ma vie à cause des Moldus, à cause de Dumbledore, à cause du Ministère. Je n'accepterais plus jamais cela. De personne ! La seule chose qui peut m'apporter un minimum de satisfaction, c'est la cause prêchée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors je ne souhaite maintenant ajouter qu'une seule chose. »

Il se leva maladroitement et prit son verre d'eau, imitant le geste que son oncle avait fait une fois et dont il arrivait par hasard à se rappeler. Il le tendit en direction du mage noir.

« Puissiez-vous être victorieux, Lord Voldemort. »

Malgré qu'il avait prononcé son nom, il ne l'avait pas dit avec arrogance mais au contraire énormément de respect. Tous les mangemorts applaudirent et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire appréciateur. Le jeune garçon parlait bien et malgré ses épreuves, il parlait avec le coeur. Avec le temps, il pourrait peut-être devenir pas seulement un soutien mais carrément un Mangemort. Peut-être de son premier cercle même, vu comment il le soutenait et portait un toast en son nom.

Il inclina la tête en remerciement, tout aussi respectueux.

Harry se réinstalla et nota le regard triste et résigné de ses professeurs. Il n'y voyait aucun reproche. Dans le cas contraire, il n'en aurait rien eu à foutre. C'était lui qui avait le plus souffert. Il ne voulait plus jamais souffrir encore. Dorénavant, c'était lui qui infligerait la douleur. Il ne tolérerait aucune autre alternative. Jamais.

Ils mangèrent et firent la fête. L'Enfant Maudit reçut de nombreuses tapes et louanges pour son discours et sa façon de penser. Mais très vite, le Gryffondor ressentit le besoin d'aller se reposer. Ainsi, il fut demandé à une étrange de créature – un elfe de maison du nom de Dobby – de le guider à travers le Manoir Malfoy jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'endormit rapidement, confortablement installé dans ce lit moelleux et chaud, le meilleur à son humble avis.


	5. Rétablissement

Severus et Minerva revinrent au Manoir Malfoy. Il n'était pas anodin de les voir ensemble ces quatre dernières années. Il était de notoriété publique que la Gryffondor était la seule compagnie que le Maître des Potions supportait. Ils rejoignirent Bellatrix, Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en terrasse.

« Mon Seigneur, » salua le Serpentard.

« Severus, Minerva, » fit le Mage noir avant de reporter son regard sur le parc.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda la Gryffondor.

« Il court avec Sirius, » répondit Bella en montrant le parc du doigt.

Les deux directeurs de maison purent en effet remarquer un jeune homme courir avec un chien autour du lac du Manoir.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna la Gryffondor.

« Il a dit que pour le moment, s'il venait à croiser un ennemi, sa seule chance est dans la fuite, » répondit simplement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Il veut donc développer son endurance et sa rapidité à la course en attendant d'apprendre la magie. »

« C'est sage, » fit Severus. « Trop pour un Gryffondor. »

« Il n'est pas un pur Gryffondor, » informa alors le Mage Noir. « Il a du Serpentard en lui. Rien d'étonnant quand on sait ce qu'il a vécu. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers les nouveaux arrivants. « Des nouvelles de Dumbledore ? »

« Pour le moment, je n'ai pas le droit d'assister aux réunions à cause de ma cure, » siffla le Maître des Potions. « Par contre, il n'est pas contre le fait que je vienne ici pour venir chercher des informations ! »

« Tu en donnes ? »

« Harry Potter est actuellement prisonnier dans vos donjons et je n'ai le droit à le voir que lorsque vous lui accordez des soins sommaires. Je ne suis hélas jamais seul et ne peut donc pas le _sauver_...»

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les visages.

« En voilà une bonne nouvelle, » ricana Harry en arrivant, légèrement essoufflé. « Bonjour, professeur McGonagall. Professeur Snape. Et notre cher directeur de Poudlard pense quoi de ma _captivité_ ? »

« Préférable à ta mort, » répondit le Maître des Potions.

« Charmant. On préfère me voir souffrir le martyr plutôt que mort. Ils ont conscience que j'ai que seize ans ? Et que je viens déjà de subir l'enfer ? »

« Il pense que ça ne durera pas longtemps, » répondit Minerva, les dents serrées. « Ils prévoient de venir ici. Ils se doutent que Mr Malfoy est un Mangemort actif et il est persuadé qu'il a accueilli les évadés. Je ne sais hélas pas quand l'attaque pourrait avoir lieu. Je ne serais pas présente, étant assignée à la protection de Poudlard ... »

Minerva était devenue une partisante et, fatalement, espionne pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne portait juste pas la Marque pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur elle. Elle avait juste fait le serment pour Harry. Elle voulait le protéger. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres accordait la protection dont son lion avait tant besoin. Cela avait été suffisant pour la rallier à la cause Mangemort. Même si certaines choses, elle avait été claire, ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle ne voulait juste pas que les élèves de Poudlard soient en danger. C'était sa seule condition. Le Lord Noir l'acceptait sans le moindre souci.

« On a qu'à aller se réfugier autre part, » proposa Sirius, sérieux, en reprenant forme humaine. « Il y a les résidences Black. »

« Il pensera sûrement à les vérifier après, » réfuta immédiatement Lucius. « Narcissa est une Black aussi. Sans parler de Bellatrix. Et il te pense Mangemort. »

« Et les propriétés Potter ? Mes parents avaient des propriétés ? » demanda Harry.

« Sûrement, » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Tu appartiens à une très vieille famille. Le souci, c'est que ton tuteur magique est Dumbledore. »

« QUOI ?! » s'écrièrent Severus, Sirius et Harry d'une même voix.

« Donc, il est mon tuteur magique ! » continua l'adolescent « Là, à la fin, je le veux mort dans d'atroces souffrances ! Putain ! C'est lui qui m'a envoyé chez les Dursley ! »

« Langage ! » firent les adultes.

« Pardon. Mais je n'en pense pas moins ! Il est sensé s'occuper de moi et il n'a même pas bougé au procès ! Qu'est-ce que lui accorde son statut de tuteur magique exactement ? »

« Accès à tous tes biens, » répondit Lucius en retenant un soupir. « Tous les biens Potter. Cela doit représenter beaucoup de richesses, certainement un patrimoine équivalent au mien. »

« Génial ... Donc, je paie plus que probablement l'effort de guerre du côté de la lumière en étant clairement dans l'autre camp. »

Harry alla se percher sur la balustrade en pierre et bouda en regardant le paysage. Il avait certes mûri dans ses réflexions mais son comportement enfantin montrait clairement qu'il était resté isolé pendant trop longtemps. Il était à la fois en avance et en retard mentalement parlant. Un charmant contraste mais qui ne mettait les Mangemorts que plus en colère contre le camp de la Lumière et le Ministère.

« Harry, tu veux travailler quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda alors Minerva pour lui changer les idées. « Métamorphoses ou sortilèges. »

Le jeune homme répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait avec colère l'horizon, les poings serrés. Il inspira profondément alors qu'il dépliait lentement les doigts. Juste parce qu'il faisait cela, gérant au mieux sa colère, les adultes lui laissèrent son manque de réponse. Il cherchait de toute évidence à garder le contrôle.

« Sortilèges, Professeur, » répondit-il finalement. « On a fait métamorphoses la semaine dernière. »

Il descendit en soupirant, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

« Je vais me doucher et chercher mon manuel, » dit-il simplement.

« Il y a toujours les demeures Prince, » fit alors Severus, une fois le jeune homme parti.

Les Mangemorts relevèrent les sourcils, surpris.

« Mon oncle est mort peu après la première guerre et comme mon cousin est mort de la dragoncelle, je suis devenu le seul et dernier héritier de la famille ... Je n'ai pas grand-chose mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien pour garder Harry en sécurité. »

« Dumbledore le sait ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Non. Il n'avait pas à savoir. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un Maître des Potions qui ne pourra jamais trouver mieux qu'un emploi de professeur à cause de son statut de Mangemort. »

Ils continuèrent à parler de l'une et l'autre chose, cherchant une solution à l'attaque à venir afin que Lucius reste officiellement neutre. Même après un mois à reprendre peu à peu leurs forces, les Mangemorts évadés étaient loin d'être prêts à participer activement à l'effort de guerre. Harry avait l'avantage d'être jeune et résistant. Son corps s'était adapté à sa condition. Sans parler de sa puissance brute et de sa volonté.

xXxXxXx

Severus entra dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy. Il avait appris que le Survivant aimait s'y réfugier. Il préférait de loin le calme des lieux plutôt que l'effervescence dans le reste du Manoir. Il l'observa un instant penché sur un grimoire, encore incertain de la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet.

« Je déteste être espionné, » fit doucement le Gryffondor sans lever les yeux de l'ouvrage.

Le Serpentard eut un léger sourire fier mais triste. Les sens d'Harry s'était vraiment développés durant son emprisonnement apparemment. Il s'approcha.

« Puis-je ? »

« On est dans un pays libre. Enfin, il paraît..., » répondit le jeune homme en posant le livre sur la table.

Un coup d'œil suffit au plus âgé pour savoir de quoi cela traitait. Potions.

« Vous arrivez à comprendre ? »

« J'essaie. Je les découvre surtout au niveau théorique. Pour le reste, la préparation ne doit pas être plus difficile que de faire la cuisine. Il faut juste avoir un environnement calme et _sans nuisance_ et suivre la recette. »

« Si jamais vous avez des questions, je suis disposez à y répondre. »

« Sans être désagréable ? »

« Sans être désagréable, oui, » répondit Severus. « Harry, j'aimerais ... j'aimerais expliquer pourquoi j'ai été aussi insupportable avec vous. Je ne chercherai en rien à m'excuser. J'ai abusé de mon statut de professeur, je l'admets mais ... Vous avoir dans ma classe n'a jamais été facile pour moi. »

Les deux émeraudes le regardaient avec curiosité. Elles étaient neutres. Aucune colère. Et il y avait toujours ce voile terne dans son regard, résidu de son emprisonnement à Azkaban.

« Je vous ai souvent comparé à votre père, Harry, et vous lui ressembliez beaucoup. Exactement les mêmes traits, les cheveux, les lunettes, ... J'avais l'impression de retrouver James Potter en vous. Un homme que j'ai toujours détesté à cause de ... »

« Sirius m'a parlé de ce que les Maraudeurs faisaient aux Serpentards. Il parlait souvent de ses blagues sur un certain Snivillus. Il me semble l'avoir entendu vous appeler l'une ou l'autre fois ainsi. »

Le Serpentard pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne juge pas. Je dois avouer avoir ri de ces histoires en prison, cela occupait nos journées et cela ... aidait ... en quelque sorte. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis du genre à faire ça ou à laisser faire cela. Ils se sont vraiment ... acharné ... sur vous. »

« Le mot est faible, en effet, » rétorqua un peu durement Severus, faisant se tendre le Gryffondor.

Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il ne voulait plus ...

« Si je vous voyais à longueur de temps comme votre père, la chose qui m'a été toujours le plus difficile, c'était de vous regarder dans les yeux. » Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. « Vous avez les yeux de votre mère, Harry. Exactement les mêmes. Et Lily a été pendant très longtemps ma meilleure amie. Vous regardez dans les yeux ne faisait que me rappeler ce que j'avais perdu. »

« Vous ... vous voyez ... ma mère ? »

« Oui, Harry, je la voyais. Quand je vous parlais, vos yeux exprimaient la même colère. Quand vous étiez avec vos amis, il y avait aussi cette étincelle. Je la retrouvais aussi dans votre sourire quand vous étiez heureux. »

« Et ... maintenant ? »

« Non... depuis votre retour, je ne la vois plus. Vous avez perdu quelque chose à Azkaban. Votre regard est plus terne. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi chez Lily même après avoir rompu nos liens d'amitié. Jamais ... »

Le Serpentard avala sa salive alors qu'il observait la réaction du Gryffondor. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête alors qu'il assimilait les dernières informations. Il posa une main sur son avant-bras.

« Harry, le jour de votre jugement, quand la sentence est tombée, j'ai voulu protester. J'avais même envisagé la possibilité d'orchestrer votre évasion. » Il vit les sourcils du jeune homme se soulever de surprise. « Dumbledore m'en a empêché. Je pensais qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Il m'avait sauvé d'Azkaban. Je pensais qu'il allait faire la même chose pour vous. Quand j'ai compris qu'il ne ferait rien, il était trop tard. Ma marge de manoeuvre s'était déjà depuis longtemps refermée. »

« Alors vous avez sombré ... à cause de moi ? »

« En quelque sorte, Harry. A la mort de votre mère, j'ai fait une promesse. Celle de vous protéger au péril de ma vie. Quand vous vous êtes retrouvés à Azkaban, j'ai cru avoir échoué et j'attendais juste votre dernière heure pour pouvoir me libérer. Je refusais de partir alors que je savais que vous souffriez aux mains des détraqueurs. »

Harry regarda longuement l'homme en face de lui. Les yeux sombres d'ordinaire insondables étaient là vibrant d'émotions. Il posa alors sa main sur celle du Serpentard et la serra.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur, » dit-il simplement. « Savoir que quelqu'un tenait à moi pendant tout ce temps ... m'apporte un peu de … réconfort. »

« Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais tomber, Harry. Jamais. Même si cela veut dire supporter Black jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Il put voir un rictus amusé sur le visage du Gryffondor. Puis, la main de ce dernier se posa sur l'ouvrage pour le montrer au Serpentard.

« J'ai une question. »

« Je vous écoute, Harry, » fit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

xXxXxXx

Harry emménagea dans ses nouveaux appartements. C'était une suite dans un Manoir de la famille Prince, une demeure appartenant à Severus. L'homme lui avait proposé de l'appeler par son prénom puisqu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment dans une relation professeur-élève. Au vu des dernières révélations, c'était mieux ainsi pour eux deux. Et cela faisait beaucoup de bien à Harry, à son coeur, d'être enfin accepté. Il était seul. Puis, il avait eu Sirius et Bella. Maintenant, il avait les Mangemorts du premier cercle et le professeur McGonagall en plus. Son cercle de confiance s'agrandissait peu à peu.

Il posa son sac avec ses maigres affaires sur son lit. Il n'avait rien de ce qu'il avait possédé avant, tant à Privet Drive qu'à Poudlard. Récupérer ses biens serait encore trop dangereux pour le moment. Là, son départ, ainsi que celui de tous les Mangemorts avaient été précipités afin de permettre le nettoyage de la maison Malfoy dans le cas d'une éventuelle perquisition du Ministère ou une attaque de Dumbledore. Autant garder ses avantages, ainsi que la discrétion le plus longtemps possible. L'anonymat était le plus avantageux pour les Mangemorts en ce moment. Juste le temps qu'ils se remettent tous.

Harry sortit de sa chambre, n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire et tomba sur ... Fenrir.

« Bonjour, Louveteau, » fit le Loup-Garou. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien. Besoin d'exercice. »

« Tu veux apprendre à te battre au lieu de courir ? »

« Pourquoi pas, cela pourra toujours être utile ... »

Ils descendirent dans la cour intérieur du Manoir. L'air était frais, presque froid, normal pour un mois de novembre, mais cela ne gênait plus Harry. Après quatre ans à Azkaban, il ne ressentait plus le froid de la même manière. Il préférait de loin la chaleur mais il supportait le froid sans aucun problème.

Il croisa le regard gris de l'Alpha, ainsi que son sourire presque carnassier. Il n'y avait rien de malsain ou d'effrayant. Le Gryffondor savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Il allait juste apprendre à se battre comme un moldu. A défaut de pouvoir se battre comme un sorcier pour le moment, si jamais il était dans l'impossibilité de fuir, il pourrait au moins tenter sa chance. Le Loup-Garou commença à lui montrer quelques mouvements de base dont le fameux crochet du droit qu'il aimait bien – bien que lui préférait sa variante où il griffait et lacérait ses victimes –, Harry apprenait vite. Il n'était un puissant attaquant, encore moins devant la créature, mais il était excellent à l'esquive. Très agile et rapide, Fenrir le félicitait beaucoup. C'était un atout pour lui, pour toutes les formes de combats. Cela lui donnerait souvent l'avantage.

L'Enfant Maudit reçut bien quelques coups, en tenta de nombreux, réussit à peine à toucher cinq fois le Loup-Garou, et s'amusa au final comme un petit fou. Il aimait être dehors. Il se sentait libre. Il ne supporterait certainement pas d'être enfermé à nouveau. Rien que l'idée lui nouait l'estomac.

« Tu es ailleurs, Louveteau, » fit Fenrir en l'attrapant par la taille pour le projeter au sol.

Le Gryffondor grogna de douleur sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sens la peur. Je ne l'ai jamais sentie comme ça sur toi. A quoi pensais-tu ? »

Le Loup-Garou grondait d'inquiétude.

« Rien, c'est juste ... J'ai pensé à la sensation de liberté. Et aussi à la possibilité de me retrouver ... de nouveau ... enfermé. »

« Tu serais devenu claustrophobe ? »

« Possible. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Louveteau, » le rassura Fenrir de sa voix bourrue. « On ne te laissera pas tomber. Plus rien ne t'arrivera. Tu fais partie de ma meute maintenant. Peut-être pas un Loup-Garou. Mais t'es mon petit. Les loups sont d'un naturel solidaires et protecteurs. Tournés vers la meute. Si jamais quelqu'un s'attaque à toi, toute ma meute, ta meute, le déchiquettera en mille morceaux. »

L'Enfant Maudit eut un petit sourire. Fenrir lui fit tape rassurante dans le dos avant de l'aider à se relever pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.


	6. Une Surprise

Vers la fin décembre de cette belle année 1996, alors qu'une belle couche de neige recouvrait l'Angleterre, Harry était dehors à respirer l'air pur sous l'oeil vigilant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier était amusé parfois de voir le Gryffondor agir comme un enfant. Le jeune homme l'était encore dans l'âme. Il n'avait pas pu s'épanouir comme il fallait et, malgré ses épreuves, il gardait une part de son innocence. Il avait certes le coeur assombri, souhaitant souffrance et mort pour ses bourreaux, mais il était encore pur et innocent au plus profond de lui-même.

Là, l'Enfant Maudit était occupé à faire rouler une boule dans la neige, la rendant de plus en plus grande. Le Lord Noir se demandait ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit soulever une boule pour la poser sur une autre un rien plus grosse. Son amusement s'agrandit en comprenant ce qu'il faisait. Un bonhomme de neige. Harry Potter, seize ans, faisait un bonhomme de neige. C'était ... attendrissant.

Il l'observa faire un instant avant d'agiter négligemment la main devant lui. Il avait invoqué écharpe et bonnet pour le petit être de neige. Le jeune homme, devenu peu à peu réceptif aux actes de magie environnant, remarqua très vite les objets et se tourna vers le Manoir pour connaître l'identité de celui qui avait jeté le sort. Voldemort eut droit à un franc sourire de la part d'Harry. Ils étaient rares ces sourires. Même lui devait avouer les cueillir. Cet enfant avait tellement souffert. Plus que lui ... Bella avait raison de le comparer à un joyau que l'on devait polir. Il était un cristal pur, le plus dommage était qu'il n'était pas transparent. Il était sombre, terni par son passé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le retour de Bella.

« Vous l'avez fait finalement, » constata-t-il.

« Oui. Minnie nous a donné l'adresse sans même sourciller. Elle sait ce qui va leur arriver et a dit ne pas vouloir les voir pour ne pas avoir à lancer le _doloris_ elle-même. Elle refuse de lancer les impardonnables. »

« Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour franchir certaines lignes, » dit simplement le mage noir en reportant son regard sur l'Enfant Maudit.

Ce dernier faisait un deuxième bonhomme de neige pour accompagner le premier.

« Il semble bien s'amuser, » dit Bella.

« Oui. Mais il devrait bientôt rentrer pour ne pas tomber malade, » fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Cela fait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'il est dehors par ce froid. »

« Je vais le chercher. »

xXxXxXx

Harry était assis en tailleur devant les flammes de la cheminée du salon, songeur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était non loin et avait demandé d'être seul mais il était bien la seule personne dont il tolérait la présence dans ces conditions. Il ne dérangeait jamais. Mais aussi, le mage noir savait que si le Gryffondor recherchait le calme et le silence, il détestait la solitude. Il avait besoin d'une présence dans la pièce afin de lui assurer que tout ce qui était autour de lui, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis cinq mois n'était pas un rêve. Qu'il n'était pas dans une cellule d'Azkaban en train d'halluciner.

L'esprit du jeune homme était en cela très fragile et instable. Si physiquement, il s'était remis bien plus vite que les autres et semblait bien mieux mentalement à première vue. Les effets négatifs de son emprisonnement se faisaient vraiment sentir sur le long terme. Il restait fort. Il se tenait droit et fier. Il avançait et apprenait, allait de l'avant. Mais il restait encore à l'intérieur un enfant de onze ou douze ans qui avait peur. Malgré cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doutait pas qu'Harry se remettrait de tout cela et deviendrait un dominant. Il l'était déjà par bien des aspects. Seules ses peurs l'empêchaient dorénavant d'avancer totalement seul. Des peurs qui réveillaient le jeune homme la nuit en hurlant et réveillait tout le Manoir. Bella, Sirius et parfois Severus quand il était là, s'occupaient de lui dans ces moments-là mais cela restait dur pour l'Enfant Maudit.

Il était arrivé au Mage noir de veiller l'une ou l'autre fois sur son sommeil depuis l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre. Il avait remarqué qu'il dormait bien mieux quand il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il se _sentait_ bien mieux tout simplement. De jour comme de nuit. Alors, il tolérait sa présence qui n'était de toute façon pas dérangeante. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de difficile. Il pouvait même parfois l'oublier quand il était absorbé par son travail, se rappelant de sa présence juste quand il se déplaçait ou émettait à l'occasion un bruit un rien plus fort que les autres comme tousser ou tourner les pages d'un livre.

Il entendit un éternuement puis un reniflement. Il leva la tête pour voir le jeune homme sortir un mouchoir en tissu d'un vert profond et se dégager le nez pour mieux respirer.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer aussi longtemps dans la neige, » remarqua doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je sais mais c'était la première fois. Enfin, je crois. »

« Demande à Bella une pimentine. »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur, » répondit-il en se levant.

Se rappelant que Bella avait un cadeau spécial pour le jeune homme, le mage noir rangea rapidement sa paperasse d'un coup de baguette et se leva aussi. Il voulait voir la réaction d'Harry. Savoir ce qu'il compterait faire. En le voyant ainsi bouger et le suivre, le Gryffondor releva un sourcil, interrogateur.

« Je ferais peut-être bien d'en prendre une, moi aussi, » fit le mage noir qui ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise de sa lieutenante.

Ils allèrent voir tous deux la sorcière, qui discutait par le plus grand des hasards avec Severus, et ils eurent ce qu'ils demandaient.

« Harry, attends, » fit Bella alors que le jeune homme repartait. « On a quelque chose pour toi. »

Le regard émeraude se fit légèrement pétillant. Il aimait les surprises. La sorcière le guida jusqu'aux cachots du Manoir. Severus était juste à côté du Gryffondor et le Seigneur des Ténèbres fermait la marche. Il faisait sombre mais ils voyaient encore suffisamment pour se diriger. Ils entendaient quelques cris et hurlements qui s'arrêtaient rapidement, étranglés, quand la présence du mage noir était perçue. Cela faisait beaucoup sourire ce dernier. Il était craint et aimait cela.

Bella s'arrêta devant une cellule. Il y avait quatre personnes à l'intérieur. Quatre personnes qui restaient agitées et voulaient sortir. Ces personnes étaient suffisamment corpulentes, au moins pour trois d'entre elles.

« QUI ETES-VOUS ? » hurlait une voix d'homme familière. « POURQUOI SOMMES-NOUS ICI ? J'EXIGE QUE VOUS NOUS LAISSIEZ SORTIR OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE ! »

Harry sortit sa baguette (celle que Narcissa lui prêtait en attendant qu'il en ai une nouvelle). Il croyait avoir identifié l'homme rien qu'à sa voix, et par conséquent, les trois autres. Il voulait en avoir le coeur net.

« _Lumos_ , » dit-il simplement, éclairant le visage sale et violacé de ... « Oncle Vernon ? »

« Potter ? » fit ce dernier étonné, avant de repartir encore plus en colère. « FAIS-NOUS SORTIR D'ICI, GARÇON ! OU CELA IRA TRES MAL POUR TOI ! »

Harry recula d'un pas en voyant l'énorme bras tenter de l'attraper. Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne voulait juste pas qu'il le touche. Il dirigea ensuite le faisceau de lumière vers un autre visage pour découvrir un tout aussi large et violacée.

« Tante ... Marge ? »

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR OBÉIR, AVORTON ? FAIS-NOUS SORTIR ! »

Il les ignora alors qu'il décalait encore sa baguette. Les deux autres silhouettes s'étaient approchées l'une de l'autre. Il put voir apparaître Tante Pétunia et probablement son cousin, Dudley Dursley, qui était toujours aussi gros et gras.

« Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, » nota-t-il simplement, la voix dénuée d'émotions.

« Cela te plait ? » demanda Bella, indécise.

« Beaucoup. »

« Comment ça, 'beaucoup'? » fit Pétunia dont la voix tremblait légèrement. « Obéis à ton oncle, Garçon ! »

« Si un surnom vous devez me donner, » rétorqua Harry, soudain glacial, alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il avait subi. « Alors ce sera 'Enfant Maudit', suis-je assez clair ? »

Alors que la colère montait, contrôlée, la lueur de sa baguette se faisait plus forte, plus intense, et éclairait toute la cellule. Les trois autres sorciers restaient silencieux, curieux.

« Ca pour sûr, tu es un enfant maudit, sale petit impertinent ! » intervint Marge. « Fais-nous sortir ! » Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres. « Faites-nous sortir ! C'est un ordre ! »

« Parce que tu crois qu'ils t'obéiront ? » ricana le Gryffondor, mauvais. « Qui obéirait à de pathétiques Moldus tels que vous ? »

« Moldus ? »

« Ah ? Tu ne sais toujours pas ? » fit l'Enfant Maudit, étonné. « Alors laisse-moi mettre les pendules à l'heure. Je suis un sorcier. Nous le sommes tous les quatre. Mes parents l'étaient également. Et contrairement à ce que Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ont pu te dire, ils n'étaient pas un ivrogne et une prostituée. »

« Lily ? Une prostituée ?! » siffla Severus en fusillant Pétunia. « Tu n'as pas osé ! »

La blonde ne répondit pas, tétanisée. Harry posa une main sur le bras du Maître des Potions.

« Mes parents étaient aurors, des ... policiers sorciers ... et ils ont été assassinés. »

« Tu mens ! » cracha la Tante Marge. « Tu n'as toujours fait que mentir, sale petit gamin ! »

« Vraiment ? » fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en faisant un pas en avant. « Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous n'étiez pas là, à Godric's Hollow, le 31 octobre 1981. »

« Et vous ? » répliqua sèchement Pétunia. « Vous y étiez, peut-être ? D'après Dumbledore, il ne restait aucun survivant si ce n'est le garçon. »

Harry ricana.

« Tante Pétunia, » dit-il avec respect en se tournant à moitié vers le mage noir. « Je te présente le mage noir le plus puissant de ce siècle, le tout puissant Lord Voldemort. »

« Impossible ! Dumbledore a dit qu'il était mort ! »

« Tout comme il a sûrement affirmé que j'ai tué quelqu'un et que j'ai été envoyé en prison pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé ? »

« J'ai été envoyé à Azkaban, » confirma Harry en haussant des épaules. « Mais j'étais innocent. »

Il soupira et son ventre se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin.

« On mange quoi ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dinde farcie, » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « C'est Yule. Et après le repas, on fait les sacrifices à Magia. »

« Je ferais bien de prendre une douche et de me préparer alors. Je ne veux pas paraître comme un paysan. »

Les adultes rirent doucement. Harry posa à nouveau son regard sur les Moldus.

« A plus, je suis sûr que vous allez apprécier votre petit séjour ici. » Il observa la cellule. « Vous êtes chanceux. Vous avez trois fois l'espace qui m'était accordé en prison. Vous êtes dans le grand luxe ! »

« FAIS-NOUS SORTIR D'ICI ! » vociféra l'Oncle Vernon.

« Sache que personne ne sort jamais d'ici, » rétorqua calmement l'Enfant Maudit. « Jamais personne ne s'est échappé des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand un prisonnier ne retourne pas dans son cachot, c'est juste parce qu'il a succombé à nos désirs. Et nous sommes du genre sadique extrême, si tu vois où je veux en venir... »

Il y eut des sourires narquois sur le visage des adultes alors que les Moldus pâlissaient. Harry savait, à défaut d'utiliser sa magie au même niveau que les Mangemorts, comment effrayer ses proies. Pétunia approcha.

« Tu n'oserais pas Ha... Harry, » fit-elle, tremblante. « Je suis ta tante, Lily était ma soeur. »

« Facile de te rappeler un lien du sang maintenant, Tante Pétunia, » répliqua le jeune homme, un rictus mauvais sur le visage. « Mais il est trop tard, plus de quinze ans trop tard. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous et contrairement à ce que vous m'avez toujours dit, je suis pas un fardeau. »

Severus passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme pour confirmer ses paroles.

« Et maintenant, je ne désire plus que me débarrasser de certains indésirables. Vous en faites partie. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Malgré son désir de les faire souffrir, Harry restait quelqu'un de poli, du moins quand il était calme. Il se détourna d'eux et remonta à la surface. Il respira l'air moins vicié, soulagé. Il détestait rester dans les cachots trop longtemps. Cela lui rappelait Azkaban. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'y descendait jamais tout seul.

« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec eux ? » demanda Bella, un peu déçue.

« Si, rassure-toi, Bella, je jouerais avec eux. Mais ils sont encore trop ... remontés. Et j'ai faim aussi. Je voudrais d'abord les émouvoir psychologiquement avant de passer à quelque chose d'autre. Rien que le fait qu'ils savent que je suis ici, de l'autre côté, responsable de leur malheur et surtout qu'ils ne vont jamais en réchapper vivant, cela va travailler sur leur esprit. »

Il se moucha encore, gêné par son nez. Il n'aurait décidément pas dû jouer aussi longtemps dans la neige.

« Et puis, il me faut bien des cobayes pour apprendre certaines choses non ? Comment suis-je censé pouvoir me venger sur des sorciers, si je ne le fais pas au préalable sur des Moldus sans défense histoire de me faire la main ? »

Sa question fit apparaître un sourire plus franc sur les visages des trois Serpentards, bien que plus triste pour Severus. Il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'Harry en vienne à désirer ces choses. La torture, le meurtre, la vengeance. Il aurait souhaité que le coeur du Gryffondor reste pur, loin de tout cela. Il vit le jeune homme se laisser faire quand Bella le prit dans ses bras, maternelle. Il eut un sourire en coin en le voyant détendu. Quelle ironie du sort, l'enfant destiné à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se sentait bien et en sécurité qu'une fois entouré de Mangemorts. Sa famille ...

Il suivit du regard Harry monter vers sa chambre pour aller se changer. Ce soir, ils célébreraient Yule. Ils le feraient tous ensemble, en famille, entre amis, entre frères. Severus en profiterait aussi pour offrir quelque chose au Gryffondor. Il avait demandé un peu d'aide à Minerva pour l'occasion mais il voulait que le jeune homme puisse avoir une idée de ses parents. Savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Ils décrivaient toujours, parlant d'eux, de leurs préférences, mais Harry n'avait qu'une vague idée de leur apparence. Rousse aux yeux verts avec de petites fossettes pour Lily. Cheveux noirs en bataille et yeux bruns cachés derrière des lunettes rondes pour Potter. Voilà la seule idée qu'il avait réellement. Alors il avait demandé de l'aide pour rassembler des photos dans un album pour lui.

Il soupira et alla lui aussi se préparer pour la soirée parce que le jeune homme avait raison, par Merlin ! Il ne fallait paraître comme un paysan à une telle occasion !


	7. Vengeance Familiale

Harry patientait calmement dans une pièce du Manoir au troisième étage. Il avait refusé de torturer sa famille dans les cachots. Il ne supportait pas l'endroit. Il y était plus que mal à l'aise rien que pour la torture psychologique. Il n'y restait jamais plus de dix minutes. Et cela allait lui prendre bien plus de temps pour l'autre partie de son plan. Sirius avait pris la forme de Patmol et était allongé auprès du feu. Il y avait une chaise en métal très inconfortable au milieu de la pièce. Bellatrix l'avait ensorcelée pour lui. Une fois assis dessus, il n'y avait plus moyen de se relever à moins de lancer le contre-sort. Malheureusement, ou heureusement selon le point de vue, Harry ne le connaissait pas.

« Allez, entre, » siffla Severus en ouvrant la porte.

« Lâche-moi, Snape ! Lily ne serait ... »

L'Enfant Maudit tourna son regard vers l'entrée de la pièce pour découvrir sa tante en déjà bien piteux état. Pâle et maigre, les traits tirés. Sans parler de la saleté. Il vit avec plaisir le Serpentard la jeter au sol avec violence. Tante Pétunia cria.

« Ne. me. dis. surtout. pas. qu'est-ce que Lily dirait dans cette situation ! Tu t'es bien passée de ce qu'elle pourrait dire pendant dix ans alors que tu devais t'occuper de son fils ! »

« Il est en vie non ?! »

« Oui tellement en vie que ses premiers instants de bonheur ont été à Poudlard et qu'il les a malheureusement oubliés ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si malheureux, Severus, » intervint doucement Harry. Il jeta un regard pénétrant à sa tante avant d'ajouter platement. « Assise sur la chaise. »

« Non, » fit-elle avec défiance.

« Tu préfères les cachots ? » demanda le jeune homme en relevant un sourcil.

Il vit avec plaisir sa tante se lever et s'installer sur la chaise. Ce n'était pas si difficile de la manipuler. Il prit une pomme et commença à la couper en morceaux et de la manger lentement sans parler, regardant juste l'horizon.

« Tu veux un morceau Severus ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant à savoir ce que le Gryffondor voulait faire. Un regard d'envie de la Moldue pour le fruit fit naître un rictus moqueur sur son visage.

« Volontiers, Harry, » dit-il en approchant.

Ils mangèrent et parlèrent un moment en ignorant totalement la Moldue qui parlait. Severus s'en remettait totalement à Harry. Il avait compris que Pétunia n'avait pas été la pire. Il voulait juste travailler sur ses nerfs. Au bout de deux heures de discussion durant laquelle le jeune homme n'avait cessé de réfléchir pour le sort de sa tante, il finit par se tourner vers cette dernière le regard dur. Il claqua des doigts. Un elfe apparut, la faisant sursauter. Elle retint un cri en le voyant.

« Teeky peut faire quelque chose pour Maître Potter ? » demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant.

« Oui, Teeky, » répondit calmement l'Enfant Maudit. « Je veux que tu emmènes la Moldue avec toi et qu'elle t'aide dans tes corvées. Ne la ménage pas. Elle doit nettoyer le sol, faire le linge, la cuisine. Tout. Elle se plaint, tu sévis comme ton Maître te sévirait. Elle refuse, tu sévis de la même manière. Suis-je clair, Teeky ? »

« Oui, Maître Potter. Traiter la Moldue comme un Maître traiterait Teeky. Faire en sorte que la Moldue aide Teeky dans ses tâches. »

« Dernière chose, Teeky. Ne lui donne aucune nourriture. Elle n'a pas le droit de manger. Je viendrais dans cinq heures juger de son travail pour savoir si elle _mérite_ de manger. »

« Oui, Maître Potter. »

L'elfe s'inclina.

« Agis comme cela avec elle tous les jours à partir de maintenant. Elle devra travailler sans relâche et je viendrais chaque jour juger de son comportement et de son travail. »

« Oui, Maître Potter. »

Il congédia l'elfe qui emmena la Moldue avec lui.

« Faire d'elle une esclave ? » fit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

« Faire exactement ce qu'elle m'a fait. J'étais son esclave et je devais obéir. Maintenant, c'est son tour. »

« Et les autres ? »

« J'espérais que Sirius accepte de courir après quelqu'un en se faisant passer pour un chien enragé, » fit pensivement le Gryffondor.

Patmol aboya en secouant la queue, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Il semble apprécier l'idée, » nota le Serpentard. « Qui ? »

« Tante Marge. Elle m'a lancé ses chiens dessus, sans parler des insultes. Je me suis fait mordre plus d'une fois. Si jamais ce n'est pas suffisant avec Sirius, je pensais peut-être demander l'avis de Fenrir ... »

« Et les deux autres ? »

« Mon oncle, ce sera le pire, » fit lentement Harry. « Le sang coulera avec lui. »

« Et ton cousin ? »

« Dans un premier temps, un jeûne ne serait pas du luxe pour lui. Et voir ses parents revenir dans un état lamentable va lui miner sérieusement le moral. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas encore. Le torturer aussi peut-être. Mais certainement pas au même niveau qu'oncle Vernon. »

Ils restèrent à discuter un moment avant que Severus face venir à lui un jeu d'échecs version sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un jeu que je te voyais souvent jouer avec le jeune Weasley, » répondit le Serpentard. « Et tu ne semblais pas mauvais, surtout vu ton adversaire. Cela t'intéresse ? »

« Pourquoi pas ... »

Les deux hommes s'installèrent confortablement auprès du feu et Severus réexpliqua au plus jeune les règles du jeu ainsi que le mouvement des pièces.

xXxXxXx

Harry s'amusait beaucoup avec sa dague. Il savourait chaque gémissement et chaque cri que poussait son oncle alors qu'il faisait tantôt glisser la pointe de la lame, laissant de fins sillons sanguinolents sur ses grasses chairs, tantôt en tranchant de manière bien plus nette sans pour autant que la blessure s'avère mortelle. Il voulait que cela dure longtemps. Il voulait que son jouet dure longtemps. C'était d'autant plus délectable pour lui qu'ils étaient dehors en plein air.

Il était vêtu d'un simple sweet sombre à col roulé et d'un pantalon de toile noire, les deux ensorcelés pour lui tenir chaud. Son oncle, lui, était à moitié nu, suspendu par les bras. Il tremblait tant de douleur que de froid. Il était bâillonné. L'Enfant Maudit avait demandé à ce qu'on lui mette un bâillon magique pour qu'il n'entende plus ses insultes. Cela l'énervait et il ne voulait pas casser son jouet trop vite à cause d'un accès de colère. Il voulait vraiment faire durer le plaisir. Et plaisir, il en avait eu en voyant le gros moldu pâlir en entendant cette phrase mot pour mot.

Cette torture était en plus synonyme de spectacle pour les Mangemorts. Ils aimaient observer les talents de leur petit prodige. S'il n'était certes toujours pas très doué avec la magie, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal avec les méthodes moldues qui avaient le bénéfice d'être inventives. Ils avaient eu le plaisir de voir le jeune Harry s'armer d'un bâton pour dupliquer les coups de canne qu'il avait reçus, il avait aussi pris son oncle pour un punching-ball, il avait aussi fait passer l'homme au supplice de la roue. Pour le côté un peu plus sorcier, il avait tenté le doloris mais ne pouvait le maintenir plus de quelques secondes avant de s'épuiser. C'était éprouvant. Même pour lui. Mais il était arrivé à Bella de venir lui donner un coup de main en le lançant elle-même de temps en temps.

Harry fut distrait de son jouet en entendant le hurlement de Tante Marge un peu plus loin dans le jardin. Patmol venait de l'attraper à la jambe et l'avait faite tomber. Elle était à sa merci et il tirait férocement sur son tibia qu'il maintenait dans sa mâchoire bien serrée. De là où il était, l'Enfant Maudit pouvait très bien apercevoir le sang qui dégoulinait à compte-goutte, doucement. Il eut un sourire narquois.

« Tiens, » dit-il à l'adresse de son oncle. « On dirait que Tante Marge à rencontrer Patmol. Elle n'est finalement pas si douée que cela avec les chiens. Patmol est une vraie crème. Comment a-t-elle fait son compte ? »

Il partit dans un rire dément, machiavélique, vengeur, alors qu'il retournait tourner autour de Vernon Dursley. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Pétunia Dursley frotter le sol du salon-terrasse sous l'oeil vigilant de Teeky. La Moldue ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards apeurés sur lui et d'autres inquiets pour son mari.

A chaque fois que le jeune homme s'occupait de son oncle, à savoir deux à trois fois par semaine, il le ramenait au soir dans un état lamentable mais pas trop préoccupant – il fallait qu'il survive bien sûr ! – afin qu'elle, déjà exténuée par sa journée, doive s'occuper de ses blessures pour les soigner. Il leur fournissait le minimum pour ce qui était des soins des blessures. Une bassine d'eau pas spécialement propre mais pas spécialement sale pour autant, naturellement ensorcelée pour qu'ils ne puissent pas la boire. Elle était exclusivement réservée aux soins ! Et des linges que la Moldue avait le droit de laver une fois par semaine. Autant dire que Pétunia Dursley était toujours la dernière couchée dans la misérable cellule et qu'elle dormait très peu.

Pour Dudley, il ne s'était pas encore décidé. D'un côté, il voulait se venger sur lui aussi mais d'un autre, il était un gosse lui aussi, influencé par les mauvaises moeurs de ses parents. Pour le moment, il se contentait de manger devant lui des repas de rois alors qu'il n'avait droit qu'à une misérable tranche de pain et un verre d'eau. L'Enfant Maudit pouvait déjà commencer à voir la différence sur la corpulence du Moldu, il commençait à fondre. Tout comme il perdait des couleurs.

Il joua encore un moment avec son misérable Moldu qui lui servait d'oncle avant de s'en détourner, lassé pour la journée. Il partit plutôt pour sa chambre dans le but de prendre une bonne douche, laissant son jouet à la merci des éléments. Les elfes s'en chargeraient plus tard, quand ils auraient un peu de temps pour s'occuper de lui entre deux corvées.

xXxXxXx

Harry était alité, fiévreux. Les Mangemorts étant pour la plupart en mission, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même qui le veillait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il passait tellement de temps auprès du jeune homme à s'occuper de ses papiers qu'au final, dans son bureau ou dans la chambre du Gryffondor, cela n'avait aucune importance. Là, Harry avait besoin de soins. A force de s'entraîner pour rattraper son retard magique le plus vite possible, il avait trop sollicité son noyau magique. C'était stupide de sa part mais d'un autre côté, il connaissait dorénavant la limite actuelle de son corps.

Voldemort posa sa plume et prit le linge sur le front de l'Enfant Maudit pour l'humidifier avec de l'eau fraîche. Il fallait faire tomber sa température. Il fit glisser le tissu sur le visage pâle. Il fit à un moment glisser ses doigts sur la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il sentit quelque chose. Il savait que l'aura innocente d'Harry se teintait d'obscurité à mesure qu'il vieillissait auprès de son cercle de Mangemort, mais elle n'était pas encore noire à ce point-là. Pas à sa connaissance. Il approfondit l'examen du jeune homme pour savoir ce que c'était, usant de sa baguette cette fois pour plus de précision sans déstabiliser le garçon dans son sommeil.

Il se figea en sentant cette énergie familière. Plus précisément ... la sienne ! C'était son énergie ! Il se concentra plus dessus pour en avoir le coeur net et reconnut en réalité une partie de lui, une partie de sa propre âme. Harry était ... en réalité ... son horcruxe ! Il n'avait pas désiré le faire. C'était probablement un accident. Mais vu les événements inexplicables de cette nuit-là, c'était possible que cela soit du à cela.

Harry Potter, déjà devenu un joyau au sein des Ténèbres, était à présent encore plus précieux à ses yeux. Il était une partie de lui. Il était dorénavant hors de question qu'il meure à la guerre ! Lui en vie, lui protégé, et ils survivraient tous les deux !

Il se mit alors à réfléchir aux implications pratiques de la présence d'un morceau de son âme dans l'esprit du Gryffondor. Il pouvait entrer dans l'esprit de Nagini, son autre horcruxe et savoir où elle était, espionner à travers elle, ce qui s'avérait très pratique, mais il lui avait fallu du temps pour développer une telle connexion et seulement parce qu'ils étaient très liés l'un à l'autre, sorcier et ... familier, en quelque sorte. Il serait intéressant de développer un lien mental avec Harry, cela lui permettrait non seulement de communiquer avec lui plus rapidement, de l'aider au besoin ou s'il y avait du danger, et enfin de voir à travers ses yeux.

Il en parlerait avec lui quand il se sentirait mieux. Dans l'immédiat, il avait besoin de repos. Il reposa le linge frais sur le front et retourna à son travail de leader du camp des Ténèbres. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Nagini entrer dans la chambre du Gryffondor et eut un léger sourire. Puisqu'il savait pour Harry, il était tout naturel qu'elle le sache également, elle était une partie de lui. Le python monta sur le lit et vint s'enrouler à côté du jeune malade afin de veiller sur lui.

Au petit matin, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas dormi de la nuit tellement il avait à faire, il fut surpris d'entendre son jeune protégé répondre en fourchelangue aux salutations de Nagini.

« Tu parles fourchelangue, » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je vous demande pardon, Mon Seigneur ? » fit faiblement l'Enfant Maudit avant de réprimer un bâillement. « Fourche à quoi ? »

Le mage noir se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Fourchelangue, » répéta-t-il. « La langue des serpents. »

« J'ai parlé une autre langue ? »

Comprenant qu'il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de son don, Voldemort décida de l'y confronter directement. Ainsi il siffla doucement.

_« Me comprends-tu ? »_

_« Euh ... oui, »_ répondit Harry dans la même langue, les sourcils froncés. _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Comprends-tu Nagini quand elle parle ? »_

_« Oui. C'est parce qu'elle est un être magique. Non ? »_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira.

« Non, Harry. Enfin, oui, elle est magique mais ce n'est pas la raison. Personne d'autre ici ne peut la comprendre à part toi et moi. Le Fourchelangue, la langue des serpents est un don très rare. »

Harry voulait bien écouter l'homme mais encore affaibli, épuisé et maladif, il sentait déjà poindre la migraine.

« Est-ce que nous pourrions en reparler quand je serais capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, Mon Seigneur ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

L'homme glissa une main sur la joue et le front du jeune homme afin de prendre sa température. Il n'y avait pas besoin de lancer le sortilège. Il était encore bien trop bouillant pour qu'il ait un doute. Et son regard en disait long sur l'état de fonctionnement de ses neurones. Il n'était pas ... connecté ... comme il le disait si bien.

« Bien sûr, Harry. Repose-toi. Nous en reparlerons quand tu seras guéri. Essaie de dormir encore un peu. »

Le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête et se recoucha sous le regard de braise du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _« Dors, petit horcruxe, »_ siffla-t-il doucement avant de reprendre sa paperasse. « _Quand tu iras mieux, nous parlerons. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te révéler. »_


	8. Mangemort

Harry se tenait debout devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous les Mangemorts se tenaient autour d'eux en un cercle parfait. Même Minerva McGonagall et Sirius Black étaient présents. Severus et Bellatrix s'avancèrent pour poser chacun une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui avait dorénavant vingt ans. Ils étaient tous deux fiers de lui.

Le Gryffondor s'était durement entraîné durant ces quatre dernières années tant en magie blanche qu'en magie noire afin de rattraper son retard. Il lui restait des lacunes dans les matières telles que l'histoire ou l'astronomie mais il aurait le temps de les étudier plus tard. Le plus important au sens des Mangemorts mais aussi du jeune homme en question, était de pouvoir apprendre à survivre et à se battre contre ses ennemis.

L'Enfant Maudit avait dès lors suivi un entraînement intensif de la part de tous les Mangemorts, et Severus était fier de dire qu'il n'était pas un mauvais potionologue. Il pourrait même certainement passer sa première maîtrise en potions après la guerre. Il avait encore beaucoup de lacunes pour des sortilèges ou des métamorphoses mais il était prêt au combat, prêt à se défendre et, comme il avait dit depuis longtemps ce qu'il souhaitait, il était prêt à se venger.

Harry avait aussi suivi les enseignements du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même et pouvait tenir en combat contre lui une bonne heure avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement. Ce qui faisait de lui l'un des plus puissants combattants parmi les recrues les plus jeunes et moins expérimentées. Il pouvait même battre bon nombre de Mangemorts qui n'arrivaient pas à l'avoir rapidement par la ruse. Il les surprenait aussi en mêlant duel sorcier à combat de Moldus. Et il n'en avait aucune honte tant que cela lui assurait la victoire. Cela le rendait d'autant plus redoutable.

Harry avait aussi appris bien plus que se battre aux côtés du Lord Noir. Il avait appris l'existence des horcruxes et le fait qu'il en était un lui-même. Le fait de l'apprendre avait consolidé son idée de savoir se battre et se défendre. De sa survie dépendait celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont il était devenu peu à peu comme un fils à protéger.

L'Enfant Maudit se dressait fièrement devant cet homme qui aurait dû être un jour son ennemi si on en croyait le camp de la lumière. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe noire, la même que celle de n'importe quel Mangemort. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il les rejoindrait officiellement et où il participerait activement à l'effort de guerre. Il sentit la pression de la main de Severus sur son épaule.

« Tu vas le sentir passer, Harry, » entendit-il murmurer à son oreille. « Mais après, tu seras l'un des nôtres et tu seras liés à nous tous. Tu entreras dans notre famille. Tu pourras faire appel à nous au besoin d'un simple effleurement de ta magie et on sera là pour toi. Toujours. »

Harry glissa son regard émeraude pour croiser les deux onyx sombres du Maître des Potions. Elles étaient vibrantes d'émotions pour une fois malgré son visage impassible. Il hocha la tête en remerciement, le visage tout aussi neutre et reporta son attention sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce dernier leva la main et un silence se fit dans l'assemblée.

« Mangemorts ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons fièrement un de nos protégés dans nos rangs ! Harry Potter. Autrefois joyau et espoir de la lumière, il a été enfermé dans une des plus hautes et des plus froides cellules d'Azkaban alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Aujourd'hui, il est un sorcier redoutable que je suis fier d'annoncer être un allié et un précieux ajout tant à notre cause qu'à notre famille. Une personne loyale et au coeur noble et pur. Dumbledore et le Ministère ont eu tort de rejeter un tel joyau. Ils le prennent pour l'Enfant Maudit. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur. Harry est loin d'être une malédiction. Tout au contraire, il est une bénédiction. Une bénédiction pour nous, une bénédiction pour notre cause, une bénédiction pour le monde magique ! »

Plusieurs applaudissements se firent dans l'assemblée. Harry sentit Bellatrix et Severus le pousser doucement vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'amenèrent à s'agenouiller devant lui avant de s'éloigner.

« Harry, mon enfant, mon horcruxe, » dit le Lord Noir en glissant une main sur son visage, cueillant son menton. « Aujourd'hui tu entres officiellement dans nos rangs. »

« C'est un honneur, Mon Seigneur, » fit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Harry prêta serment devant tous les Mangemorts et prit la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Le Lord Noir apposa sa baguette en bois d'if sur son bras gauche, à même sa peau blanche et pâle. Dès qu'il siffla son sortilège et que le tatouage se dessinait peu à peu sous sa peau, l'Enfant Maudit se tendit et ferma le poing sous la douleur. Il retint un grognement de franchir ses lèvres et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. La douleur était intense, telle un fer chauffer un blanc qui était planté dans sa chair et la calcinait peu à peu. Il ferma les yeux et ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Quand ce fut fini, le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol, haletant et tremblant mais toujours conscient.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit un doux sourire alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux qu'il gardait long. Il fit signe à Severus et Bella de l'emmener afin qu'il se repose. Le pauvre tenait à peine sur ses jambes mais de tous les Mangemorts, de tous ceux qui avaient pris la marque, il avait été le seul à ne pas hurler de douleur. Il n'avait fait que vaguement grogner mais rien de plus. Il était endurant et solide.

L'humeur fut aux festivités dans le Manoir Prince. Bella laissa le jeune homme entre les mains de Severus une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à sa chambre. Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers l'esclave personnel d'Harry et ordonna d'une voix sèche.

« Prépare un bain chaud pour ton Maître et gare à toi s'il n'est pas à sa convenance ! »

« Oui, Mr Snape, » fit le jeune blond aux yeux bleus relativement maigre en s'inclinant avant de se diriger rapidement vers la salle de bain privée de l'Enfant Maudit.

Severus aida ensuite le jeune sorcier à se mettre à son aise. Il le sentait encore trembler. Il le serra alors contre lui en attendant qu'il se remette de l'épreuve qu'il venait de passer avec brio. Même lui s'était évanoui le soir où il avait été marqué. Harry avait encore une fois prouvé qu'il était différent.

« Le bain du Maître est coulé, » fit le Moldu en revenant auprès des deux sorciers.

« Tu peux disposer, Dudley, » dit alors l'Enfant Maudit d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Dis à Pétunia que je veux que ma tunique soit propre et repassée pour demain. »

« Je le ferai, Maître, » fit l'esclave en s'inclinant et reculant pour sortir de la pièce.

L'Enfant Maudit n'avait pas encore trouvé une raison de les tuer. Vernon et Marge Dursley avaient depuis longtemps succombé aux tortures mais Pétunia et Dudley Dursley le servaient encore. Ils avaient été torturés et punis plus d'une fois mais maintenant qu'ils avaient compris où étaient dorénavant leur place, ils lui obéissaient sans aucune hésitation. Ils lui étaient totalement soumis.

« Veux-tu de l'aide, Harry ? » demanda Severus après que l'esclave fut sorti. « Où tu y arriveras tout seul ? »

« Je veux bien de l'aide pour aller jusque-là, » murmura le Gryffondor. « Je suis vidé. »

Le Maître des Potions sourit et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux avant de l'aider à marcher jusque dans la salle de bain.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans la pièce à coté, d'accord ? »

« Okay... Hmm Sev ? »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Si jamais je m'endors ici, tu peux venir me réveiller. »

Le Serpentard lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr, Petit Serpent. Je viendrais te réveiller. »

xXxXxXx

« Il en est hors de question ! » siffla l'Enfant Maudit avec colère.

Il venait de rejeter la proposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Lucius Malfoy. Ces derniers furent déçus. Au même titre que Bellatrix et Drago mais Harry n'en avait cure.

« Il est hors de question que je me lie de la sorte à quelqu'un ! Encore moins si c'est pour être soumis ! Plus jamais un homme ne me soumettra ! »

Voldemort se tendit à cela et entra dans l'esprit de son horcruxe afin de mieux comprendre son point de vue. Il y vit la colère et un brin de peur. Une peur qui résidait dans de vieux souvenirs dont il pensait que le jeune homme s'était débarrassés. Hélas, les vieilles blessures étaient toujours là, cicatrisées certes, mais les marques étaient présentes.

« Je ne me marierai jamais avec Drago Malfoy, » développa le Gryffondor après avoir repris son calme. « Il a beau être un bon parti. Il pourrait certes m'apporter beaucoup de soutien et cette union serait bénéfique pour nos deux familles, j'en conviens. Mais je ne lui serai jamais soumis et il est clair qu'il ne se laissera jamais soumettre à qui que ce soit non plus. Je trouverais moi-même la personne qui me conviendra le mieux, même si je dois traverser la terre entière pour cela ! »

L'Enfant Maudit partit en trombe, laissant un lourd silence planer dans le salon dans lequel ils étaient tous rassemblés.

« Je pense pouvoir comprendre et accepter son refus, » fit doucement Drago. « Il a trop subi et n'acceptera plus rien qui puisse lui rappeler de près ou de loin son passé. »

« Tu as bien compris Harry, Drago, » fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui regardait pensivement la porte derrière lequel son horcruxe avait disparu. Il soupira. « Il y a des choses dont il ne pourra probablement jamais guérir..., » ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Il retrouva son petit horcruxe dans les jardins du Manoir Prince en compagnie de Sirius Black. Il les observa un instant. Les deux Gryffondors étaient assis en tailleur, le plus âgé guidant son filleul dans un exercice de toute évidence difficile. Le mage noir sourit en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de méditation profonde. Il savait qu'Harry cherchait à devenir animagus afin d'avoir une porte de sortie supplémentaire en cas de difficulté.

Se disant que c'était un bon moyen de décompresser, il jugea bon de laisser son joyau entre les mains de son parrain. Si jamais il y aurait un problème, il le saurait assez vite grâce au lien qu'ils partageaient et qu'ils avaient développé au fil des ans. Il repartit pour son bureau afin de réfléchir à ses plans. Il était prévu d'organiser un raid près de Poudlard mais il devait encore peaufiner ses plans. Ils étaient peut-être devenus puissants mais se rapprocher de l'école, et donc de Dumbledore, restait une entreprise risquée. La question était : étaient-ils prêts ? Le mage noir l'espérait.

Mais entre l'espoir et la réalité, il y avait un monde de différence.

xXxXxXx

Harry dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre quand il se tourna par inadvertance vers l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier était en plein combat dans un village proche de Poudlard. Pré-au-Lard de ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Il s'était tourné vers l'esprit du mage noir parce qu'il avait senti sa frustration. Rien ne se passait comme il voulait. Les Mangemorts tombaient comme des mouches et il était presque impossible de les évacuer.

L'Enfant Maudit se réveilla avec colère et se précipita immédiatement dans sa penderie afin d'enfiler sa tenue de Mangemort. Il s'empara de son masque sur sa commode et l'enfila en même temps qu'une cape sombre. Il sortit de ses quartiers et parcourut les couloirs déserts du Manoir Prince en direction de l'entrée. Il ne savait toujours pas transplaner mais il avait appris à voyager d'une autre manière beaucoup moins conventionnelle. Digne de lui.

Une fois dans le jardin, il regarda le ciel alors qu'il inspirait profondément pour se détendre. Il écarta les bras et des plumes d'un noir profond, avec des nuances bleu nuit apparurent sur tout son corps qui se métamorphosa peu à peu pour prendre la forme d'un oiseau. Pas n'importe lequel ! Un majestueux phénix noir aux yeux émeraudes. Il prit son envol et alors qu'il se concentrait à nouveau sur l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes noires.

Il parcourut le ciel nocturne en observant le champ de bataille en contrebas. Il y avait des traits de lumière partout. Il ne pouvait pas à proprement parler prendre part au combat sans l'autorisation du mage noir mais il pouvait donner un coup de main. Il ne se battrait que pour défendre son groupe et évacuer les blessés. Fort de cette idée, il plongea.

Il poussa un cri strident afin de signaler sa présence à ses alliés et perturber les ennemis.

« Le Phénix des Ténèbres ! » s'exclamèrent les Mangemorts, certains avec joie, d'autres avec inquiétude.

Ils connaissaient tous son potentiel prometteur mais aussi le fait qu'il n'avait encore jamais pris part aux raids. Il n'était pas encore jugé prêt.

 _'Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?!_ ' s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son esprit.

Il était entre colère et inquiétude alors qu'il combattait plusieurs adversaires.

' _Je suis là pour les blessés, Mon Seigneur_ ,' répondit-il avec honnêteté. ' _Je ne combattrais que pour me défendre_.'

Dès qu'il eut dit cela, il se posa sur le corps d'un allié inconscient. Il le prit dans ses serres avant de décoller et de disparaître dans une nouvelle gerbe de flammes. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois pour tous les inconscients, les évacuant totalement du champ de bataille. Et pour les quelques blessés encore conscient qui s'étaient réfugiés, il se posait juste devant eux et laissait couler quelques-unes de ses larmes sur les plaies afin qu'ils puissent repartir au combat.

Cela aida les Mangemorts durant un moment, remontant le moral des troupes et décourageant quelques peu les membres de l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé. Il refusait de l'appeler par son véritable nom, plus maintenant que sa forme animagus était justement un phénix. Ce serait le comble !

Il émit une plainte de douleur quand quelque chose le toucha depuis les airs. Il remarqua immédiatement les flammes rouges. Un phénix ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi leur groupe portait ce nom pompeux ...

' _Tu vas bien ?'_

_'Ca fait mal, mais ça va. Ils ont un phénix aussi.'_

_'Celui de Dumbledore. Prends garde, il est son familier.'_

_'Si je sens que je ne peux plus être d'une grande utilité, je me replierai pour panser mes blessures et m'occuper des blessés au Manoir.'_

_'Sois prudent, Petit Horcruxe.'_

_'Vous aussi, Mon Seigneur.'_

Un reniflement amusé revint à travers le lien tandis qu'il volait au-dessus du combat, surveillant et le sol et le phénix de Dumbledore. Il réussit à évacuer encore deux alliés avant de se faire attaquer à nouveau par le maudit volatile et dut cette fois battre en retraite s'il ne voulait pas tomber ici. Il s'excusa auprès de l'esprit du Lord Noir et retourna au Manoir Prince.

Quand il reprit forme humaine, il grogna et siffla de douleur. Il soigna sommairement ses plaies afin qu'elles ne saignent plus. Ce n'était pas encore totalement guéri mais ce serait suffisant le temps qu'il s'occupe des autres. Il fit appel à ses deux esclaves personnels, Dudley et Pétunia, qui se présentèrent rapidement alors qu'il faisait venir à lui tout ce qu'il fallait pour les premiers soins. Il donna ses ordres et bien vite, les deux Moldus se mirent au travail, nettoyant et appliquant les baumes sur les différentes plaies tandis que lui-même réparait des os et d'autres dommages internes.

Il s'effondra sur un canapé, épuisé, quand Severus et quelques autres revenant des combats prirent la relève. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vint immédiatement le voir à son retour. Il garda le silence en voyant son petit horcruxe torse nu avec quelques plaies dans le dos qui avaient déjà été traitées et qui n'étaient pas mortelles. Il analysa aussi sa magie. Il soupira et se résigna à ne pas le punir. Le jeune homme avait bien agi. Il ne comptait que trois morts et cinq Mangemorts fait prisonniers dans leurs rangs grâce à son intervention. Ils n'avaient certes pas gagné la bataille mais ils avaient ébranlé les lignes ennemies, tant par leur attaque que par la présence d'un phénix dans leur rang, qu'il soit animagus ou pas. Au niveau larmes, ils étaient à égalité. Cela allait faire cogiter Dumbledore un moment.

Il claqua des doigts et ordonna à un elfe qu'il ramène son précieux petit horcruxe dans ses quartiers et le mette à l'aise pour la nuit. Harry avait droit à un repos bien mérité après l'acte héroïque qu'il venait d'accomplir.


	9. Mission

Un phénix noir apparut au-dessus d'une falaise battue par les flots sous un ciel orageux. Il portait une lourde charge avec lui. Il fit rapidement un vol des environs avant de se poser en bas sur une plage de galet aux abords d'une grotte. L'être magique reprit forme humaine et un jeune homme aux yeux verts s'avança vers la grotte. Les cheveux d'Harry voletaient autour de lui sous la violence du vent, se trempant sous la pluie et les embruns. L'air était chargé en iode. Cela fit venir un merveilleux souvenir à son esprit. Un puissant souvenir qui le fit sourire. Le jour de sa libération. Il adorait l'odeur et le goût de la mer juste pour cela.

La lourde charge se trouvait en réalité être sa tante, Pétunia Dursley. Il allait avoir besoin d'elle. Il entra dans la grotte, poussant la Moldue apeurée devant lui, guidé par l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui avait donné des instructions très claires. Il devait chercher deux objets, deux de ses horcruxes. Le Lord Noir voulait les déplacer car Dumbledore avait découvert son secret et en avait détruit un. Par conséquent, il fallait sécuriser les autres.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda la femme en regardant les parois de roche.

Depuis qu'elle était l'esclave de son neveu, elle n'avait jamais quitté le Manoir Prince. Elle n'avait fait que le servir, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix si elle voulait survivre. Elle se prit une claque. Elle hurla alors qu'elle se plaqua contre la pierre froide et humide, une main sur sa joue rougie. Les yeux de l'Enfant Maudit flamboyait d'une colère contenue.

« Dis-moi pourquoi je t'ai punie, Pétunia, » dit-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

« Parce que ... parce que j'ai posé une question, Maître, » répondit-elle au bout d'un instant en baissant la tête alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant le sorcier.

Ce dernier l'ignora un instant, observant les murs à la lueur de sa baguette, tant avec ses yeux qu'avec sa magie, à la recherche d'un indice.

« C'est bien, » fit-il en s'avançant. « Lève-toi et suis-moi. En silence. »

« Oui, Maître, » murmura-t-elle.

L'Enfant Maudit s'enfonçant dans la grotte et fit glisser ses doigts sur les parois. Il sourit quand il reconnut la magie de son Seigneur sur l'une d'elles. Il sortit une dague et la tendit à son esclave qui le suivait, silencieuse et la tête basse. Elle croisa son regard, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle était maigre mais pas trop. Juste extrêmement pâle, comme lui l'avait été durant son enfance lorsqu'il était le monstre du placard.

« Prends-le et entaille-toi la paume. »

Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle s'emparait de la lame. Elle voulut pendant un instant attaquer son neveu mais elle se dit que c'était peine perdue. C'était en partie à cause de cela que Vernon avait perdu la vie sous la torture. Il avait tenté de l'attaquer pour se venger et tous les libérer. Sauf que la lame était ensorcelée pour ne pas attaquer le sorcier. Elle s'arrêtait d'office à deux centimètres de son corps.

Elle resta là à observer son reflet dans la lame. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de s'observer. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle était loin la sublime Pétunia Dursley, la parfaite petite épouse modèle d'un PDG de banque.

« Vas-tu me faire attendre encore longtemps, Esclave ? » tonna la voix acide de l'Enfant Maudit.

Elle sursauta et s'empressa de s'entailler la paume de la main. Le sang coula rapidement. Dans la précipitation et la peur, elle avait trancher profondément dans les chairs. Harry attrapa son poignet, faisant fi de la douleur de la Moldue, et la frotta sur le mur afin de payer le tribut. La paroi se désagrégea rapidement pour laisser un passage étroit.

« Suis-moi, » dit-il simplement en lâchant brutalement la main de la femme.

« Oui, Maître, » sanglota-t-elle, la main recroquevillée contre elle, cherchant à arrêter le saignement.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite aux abords d'un lac souterrain et une lueur verte provenait d'un îlot au loin.

« Ne touche pas l'eau ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement en l'attrapant alors qu'elle trébuchait. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir parce que tu fais l'idiote ! »

Il la jeta violemment contre la paroi à l'opposé de la surface noire du lac. Il lui lançait un regard noir alors qu'elle se tenait la tête en gémissant de douleur.

« Je vous demande pardon, Maître, » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne savais pas. Je vous en supplie, Maître. »

« Lève-toi et suis-moi ! En silence ! Et fais attention où tu mets les pieds ! »

« Ou...Oui, Maître. »

Il l'ignora et continua son chemin. Selon le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y avait une chaîne non loin pour amener la petite barque. Il se laissa guider par sa magie et tendit la main au-dessus de l'eau. Il sentit rapidement le métal ruisselant filer entre ses doigts. Il claqua des doigts pour activer le mécanisme. La barque fila à travers les eaux et s'arrêta devant lui. Il poussa sa tante sans ménagement dans l'embarcation et s'installa lui-même, le dos droit, alors qu'il se laissait porter à travers le lac.

Une fois de l'autre côté, l'Enfant Maudit amena son esclave à s'agenouiller à côté d'une vasque de cristal. A l'intérieur, il y avait un liquide verdâtre opaque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait dit l'importance d'emmener quelqu'un d'insignifiant avec lui justement pour qu'il puisse lui faire boire le liquide et ainsi récupérer l'horcruxe. Il lui avait dit aussi que les effets de la potion seraient si terribles sur le psychologique que sa victime serait dans l'incapacité de lui obéir. Il allait donc devoir la forcer par la suite. Il s'empara d'un galet qu'il métamorphosa en une coupe de métal. Il la remplit de la potion et la présenta à la Moldue.

« Bois, » ordonna-t-il.

Pétunia, toute tremblante et sanglotante, prit la coupe et obéit. Harry récupéra la coupe avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Sa tante avait les yeux révulsés et marmonnait des supplications, recroquevillée sur le sol rocheux. Il soupira d'ennui et l'attrapa par les cheveux, faisant fi de ses hurlements. Il la fit boire la potion, n'écoutant pas ses hurlements ni ses supplications, pas même ses excuses à son sujet – il était trop tard pour les excuses ... près de vingt ans trop tard –, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus la moindre goutte dans la vasque.

Dès qu'il en eut fini, il la relâcha sans ménagement sur le sol pour se tourner vers l'objet qu'il était venu chercher. Sauf qu'il y avait un problème ... contrairement à Nagini ou à la coupe que Bella avait ramené au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne ressentait rien du médaillon. De plus, il était légèrement différent que dans les souvenirs de Voldemort. Comment cela pouvait être possible ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des clapotis, rapidement suivis par un hurlement strident.

« Il me semblait t'avoir ordonné de ne pas t'approcher de l'eau ! » s'écria-t-il entre colère et exaspération.

En voyant la Moldue se faire emporter par les inferi, il soupira d'ennui, haussa les épaules et reprit sa forme de phénix. Il n'allait pas se frotter à ces créatures pour sauver un être aussi insignifiant qu'elle. Qu'elle rejoigne son misérable mari en enfer ! Elle l'avait très bien servi durant ces quelques années et ce jusque dans la mort. Mort qui l'indifférait totalement.

Il partit immédiatement pour le village de Little Hangleton où il retrouva une petite chaumière abandonnée à l'écart des autres bâtiments. Tout à cet endroit respirait la magie noire. Tout comme dans la grotte. Il entra dedans et se laissa guider afin de rechercher l'objet qu'il était venu chercher. Il savait toutefois qu'il devait être prudent ici, le piège était vicieux. Un envoûtement. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait enseigné le contre-sort. Il devait juste le lancer à temps...

Il se dirigea vers un bureau qui semblait être l'épicentre de toute cette énergie sombre et délicieuse, électrisant la peau d'Harry. Il sortit sa baguette et se tint prêt alors qu'il ouvrait les tiroirs. Il eut le souffle coupé alors qu'il se sentait happé tandis qu'il observait la chevalière des Gaunt. Il approchait sa main avec l'irrésistible envie de s'en saisir...

' _HARRY !_ '

Le hurlement dans sa tête, celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres – de toute évidence, il gardait un oeil sur lui –, lui fit reprendre possession de ses moyens et il lança le contre-sort avant de soupirer de soulagement.

' _Je suis désolé_ ,' fit-il piteusement dans son esprit. ' _Je n'ai pas pu résister.'_

 _'Considérant le fait que c'est la première fois que tu te retrouves devant de la magie aussi noire, tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti_ ,' répliqua le Lord Noir. ' _Rentre vite et viens m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas.'_

_'Vous serez en colère, Mon Seigneur.'_

_'Alors dépêche-toi. Même s'il s'agit de toi, je déteste attendre.'_

Harry se retint de répliquer que ce n'était pas un comportement très Serpentard. Toutefois, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ses pensées soient suffisamment discrètes. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'émit aucun commentaire. Il s'empara rapidement de la bague et rentra sur-le-champ.

A peine fut-il rentré qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers le bureau du mage noir, jetant au passage sa cape à son, dorénavant, seul esclave. Il n'eut pas conscience de voir une larme couler sur le visage de ce dernier qui s'était rendu compte de l'absence de sa mère. Il savait déjà qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.

« Il y en a un qui manque, » dit immédiatement Harry après avoir été invité à entrer.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute. Quelqu'un est venu échanger votre horcruxe contre ce médaillon. Je n'en sais pas plus car j'ai été brillamment interrompu dans mes réflexions par des inferi qui s'attaquaient à une pitoyable Moldue. »

« Ta très chère tante aurait-elle décidé de nous quitter ? » demanda Voldemort d'une voix absente.

« Je ne sais pas si elle l'a fait consciemment et pour tout vous dire, je m'en fiche complètement. »

L'oeil rouge observa attentivement son horcruxe et mangemort. Il le sonda également à l'intérieur. Harry disait la stricte vérité. La mort de sa tante, tout comme celle de deux autres Dursley avant elle, l'indifférait totalement. Il fit un hochement de tête et le congédia. Il avait besoin de déterminer qui avait bien pu voler son horcruxe et retrouver ce dernier.

L'Enfant Maudit fit le chemin jusqu'à ses appartements où il retrouva Dudley qui l'y attendait la tête basse. Le Moldu pleurant la disparition de sa mère ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention. Les yeux bleus se posèrent un instant sur lui avant d'être fermés rapidement. Harry releva un sourcil, s'apprêtant à punir son esclave pour son insolence muette, avant de froncer imperceptiblement des sourcils. Il le voyait tenter de se recomposer et se frotter les yeux pour pouvoir le servir. Il en eut un rictus amusé en voyant oh combien Dudley Dursley, en ce jour, ressemblait au pitoyable petit monstre vivant autrefois dans le placard du numéro quatre, Privet Drive.

Il fut donc magnanime et lui laissa une minute. Ce n'était tout de même pas comme si le Moldu l'avait agressé ou désobéi... Il surmontait juste une énième épreuve dans sa vie.

« Va me préparer un bain, » ordonna-t-il. « Puis, je veux que tu me fasses porter de la nourriture. Parmi elle, notamment, mon dessert préféré. »

« Oui, Maître, » répondit Dudley en s'inclinant, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure pour ne pas trahir l'émotion qu'il tentait vainement de cacher.

L'Enfant Maudit regarda alors par la fenêtre en attendant que son bain soit préparé, ôtant juste sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise, ne restant plus que torse nu. Son esclave revint quelques minutes plus tard pour lui annoncer que tout était prêt.

« Dudley. »

« Oui, Maître ? »

« Si cela peut te consoler, elle n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir ou même de s'en rendre compte. »

Il entendit un sanglot rapidement étouffé. Il ne se retourna pas pour observer son cousin pour autant.

« Permission de parler, » demanda prudemment l'esclave.

« Accordée. »

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'informez de cela, Maître ? »

« N'es-tu pas soulagé de l'apprendre ? »

« Si mais ... »

Il l'entendit soupirer. Harry se retourna, mains dans le dos, observant le Moldu dans les yeux. Ce dernier eut du mal à soutenir son regard voilé.

« Mais quoi ? » demanda le sorcier, un sourcil relevé.

« Harry ... »

Les yeux du sorcier s'étrécirent face à l'audace du Moldu qui ne le regardait même pas en face alors qu'il osait prononcer son prénom.

« ... Je sais que ... je sais que Maman et Papa ont été injustes avec toi. Je sais qu'ils t'ont fait souffrir et ils m'ont encouragé à te rabaisser, me faisant croire que c'était bien... Je sais aussi que ces quatre dernières années, tu n'as fait que te venger de nous. Tu n'as été tendre avec aucun de nous, parfaitement à l'image de ce que nous avons été pour toi. Maman l'a regretté, tu sais ? Elle l'a amèrement regretté. »

« Je n'ai que faire de ses regrets, » siffla dangereusement l'Enfant Maudit.

« Mais pourquoi m'informer, moi, qu'elle a eu une mort rapide et sans douleur ? »

Ces yeux bleus emplis d'incompréhension auraient pu émouvoir le jeune Harry s'il n'avait pas eu le coeur si terni par l'injustice du monde. Toutefois, il avait toujours été d'une justice que les Dursley eux-mêmes ne méritaient pas. La justice avait toujours été son credo. Il attrapa son esclave par le col sans pour autant le brutaliser. Son regard apeuré lui suffisait.

« Rappelle-moi quel âge tu avais à l'époque des faits, » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Nous avons le même âge, » murmura Dudley.

« Exact. Ce qui faisait de toi une personne influençable à l'époque. De ce fait, je ne peux pas te blâmer de la mauvaise éducation que tu avais, elle te venait de tes misérables parents. Ce pourquoi j'ai été plus tendre avec toi. Je n'ai eu aucune pitié pour tes parents ou ta tante. Absolument aucune. Mais toi ... »

Il relâcha son cousin sans pour autant s'en écarter. Leurs visages étaient à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« ... Je ne t'ai jamais torturé de la même manière qu'eux. Pour toi, la torture psychologique était suffisante, parfois quelques coups. Puis, quelques leçons pour parfaire ton éducation et te dresser était amplement satisfaisant à mes yeux. Je te l'ai dit pour que tu ne souffres pas trop longtemps ou que tu t'imagines que j'ai torturé ta mère par plaisir sadique. C'est vrai, je l'admets, je suis sadique. Mais j'ai toujours été juste ! Ta mère est morte de sa propre idiotie alors que je lui avais donné un ordre très clair. Elle n'a pas respecté les consignes et en est morte. Voilà tout. Je n'avais sinon absolument aucune raison de la tuer. Sa mort n'est pas de mon fait mais du sien. »

Harry s'écarta du Moldu et replaça ses bras derrière son dos, toisant son esclave de toute sa hauteur.

« Quant à t'informer de tout cela, cela m'a paru être une chose normale. Je _devais_ le faire. Maintenant que tout ceci est clair, as-tu autre chose à me dire ou vas-tu aller me chercher ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Une dernière chose, Maître. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? »

« Tu es mon esclave et tant que je te désirerais comme tel, tu le resteras. »

Le Moldu s'inclina et partit vers la porte pour aller chercher le repas.

« Oh, et Dudley ? »

Son cousin s'arrêta pour regarder le sorcier dans les yeux avant de rapidement fixer le sol.

« La prochaine fois que je t'entends me tutoyer ou m'appeler par mon prénom, je te punirais sur le champ. Je te laisse pour cette fois car c'est sous le coup de l'émotion. Je ne serais pas aussi magnanime la prochaine fois, sois en certain. »

« Oui, Maître. »

Harry le chassa d'un geste de la main avant de partir prendre son bain. Il avait eu une rude journée et méritait de se reposer.


	10. L'Elu des Ténèbres

Harry marchait auprès de ses frères et soeurs Mangemorts. Il était toujours le visage dissimulé derrière son masque alors qu'il se battait vaillamment contre les ennemis. Parfois, lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire, il prenait sa forme de phénix pour sauver un camarade, soit simplement le soigner, avant de retourner dans la bataille. Ses ennemis, hommes et femmes, tombaient sous sa baguette. Son sortilège ? Essentiellement l' _Avada Kedavra_. C'était la guerre... et en temps de guerre, il y avait des morts. C'était inévitable.

Mais son objectif réel alors qu'ils marchaient tous sur le Ministère, c'était Fudge et tous les enfoirés qui l'avaient condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité. Lucius Malfoy avait pris soin de noter les noms afin que les survivants de l'attaque ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient encore chez eux à ce moment-là subissent sa vengeance. Et elle serait terrible !

Les sorts pleuvaient. Bouclier, Doloris. Avada. Un autre bouclier. Deux Avada. L'Enfant Maudit ne cessait d'avancer tout en veillant à avoir toujours deux ou trois Mangemorts pour assurer ses arrières. Très vite, ils prirent le contrôle des lieux et purent célébrer leur victoire à grands cris.

Tous les sorciers présents qui n'étaient pas tombés au combat et avaient même été jusqu'à déposer les armes étaient rassemblés dans l'atrium. Ils étaient séparés en trois groupes distincts : ceux qui n'avaient presque pas combattu sauf pour se défendre instinctivement avant de déposer les armes, ceux qui avaient combattus contre eux ouvertement avant d'admettre leur défaite devant leur supériorité et les bourreaux. Parmi ces derniers, en tête de liste, le Ministre Cornélius Fudge.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jubilait. Sa joie était même visible sur son visage pâle. Sa magie elle-même criait oh combien il était heureux de leur victoire. Ils avaient fait un pas de plus vers la fin de la guerre. Les Mangemorts du premier cercle enlevèrent tous leur masque afin de montrer leur visage aux employés, aux aurors désarmés et au Ministre lui-même. Harry se tenait en retrait, toujours dissimulé sous son masque, attendant une invitation du Lord Noir à s'avancer.

« _Approche, mon petit horcruxe,_ » siffla-t-il doucement, attirant un frisson d'horreur, de terreur même, aux prisonniers.

Harry retint un sourire sadique et obéit. Il jeta un regard au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de retirer lentement son masque, donnant un effet légèrement théâtral à son geste tout en restant sobre. Puis, il observa chacun des sorciers, chacun de ses bourreaux avec attention.

« Je t'en fais cadeau, » fit le mage noir en revenant à l'anglais pour que tout le monde le comprenne. « Fais-en ce qu'il te plait. Et si tu veux en garder pour un autre jour, alors nous les enfermerons jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles jouer avec eux. »

Harry hocha la tête sans perdre le Ministre du regard. Ce dernier semblait apeuré mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards frénétiques vers le mage noir et son protégé. Soudain, ce dernier vit quelque chose d'étrange sur l'épaule de l'employé juste derrière le ministre. Un scarabée... Les motifs de ses antennes étaient bien trop étranges pour que cela paraisse normal. Il se transforma immédiatement afin de l'attraper. L'insecte tenta naturellement de s'échapper mais l'Enfant Maudit était bien trop rapide pour lui. Il l'attrapa dans une de ses serres avant de revenir vers le Lord Noir. Il se posa en équilibre précaire sur son épaule, tendant sa proie à son Seigneur.

« Que m'apportes-tu donc là ? » fit ce dernier, curieux. « Un animagus ? Voyons qui a bien pu échapper à notre vigilance...»

Pendant que le mage noir se saisissait de l'insecte entre ses longs doigts fins, le Gryffondor avait repris son envol afin de reprendre forme humaine à quelques pas de là. Voldemort agita sa baguette et obligea le scarabée à en faire de même, faisant apparaître une femme aux cheveux blonds et des lunettes aux écailles vertes.

« Oh mais dis-moi, mon joyau, tu as un oeil d'aigle ! » s'extasia le Seigneur des Ténèbres en tournant autour de la sorcière tel un vautour autour de sa proie. « Notre chère attachée-presse Rita Skeeter ... »

Harry ne put retenir un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Allons, allons, Harry, » fit doucement Voldemort. « Les journalistes ont leur utilité. »

« Très certainement, Mon Seigneur, quand ils s'engagent à dire la vérité. Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur cette langue de vipère. Elle fait n'importe quoi pour avoir scoop sur scoop, quitte même à écrire un mensonge. »

« Mais elle est la plus lue dans la Gazette du Sorcier..., » susurra le mage noir.

Il attrapa Skeeter à la gorge et la força à se lever. La sorcière gémit faiblement alors qu'elle étouffait dans la poigne de Voldemort.

« Mais notre chère Rita va s'engager à raconter la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. N'est-ce pas ? »

Cette dernière secoua frénétiquement la tête à l'affirmative, faisant glisser ses lunettes. Ses yeux exprimaient une peur sans nom.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la relâcha. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol alors qu'elle toussait et reprenait son souffle sous le rictus amusé des deux sorciers liés par l'esprit. Ils se désintéressèrent d'elle, surtout Harry, afin de se tourner vers les autres. L'Enfant Maudit approcha du groupe de bourreaux qui étaient les siens et glissa une main dans les cheveux du ministre. Ce dernier se dégagea violemment, enfin muni d'un certain courage.

« Je vous interdis de me toucher ! » s'exclama-t-il avec colère, bien que largement teintée de terreur.

L'Enfant Maudit eut un rictus en entendant cela.

« Oh vraiment ? Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de vous offrir en cadeau, il me semble. Vous êtes tous à moi. Mes petites choses... Voyez-vous, Cornélius, j'ai perdu récemment l'un de mes précieux jouets. Il n'a pas écouté ce que je lui ai dit et il est allé droit à la mort. Elle s'est jetée sur des inferi, l'idiote, » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Le groupe de prisonniers avaient drastiquement perdu des couleurs alors qu'il parlait. Les Mangemorts regardaient la scène avec un sourire. Bellatrix s'était d'ailleurs approchée et avait glissé une main maternelle sur ses cheveux détachés. Elle les peignait doucement de ses doigts. Elle jetait des regards affectueux sur lui alors que, quand elle se tournait vers les esclaves, il y avait une lueur sadique qui brillait dans son regard.

« J'ose espérer que l'un d'entre vous pourra prendre sa place... »

« Jamais ! » fit une femme aux allures de bonbon rose avec une face de crapaud. « Jamais nous n'obéirons à un Mangemort ! Un Mage noir ! »

L'Enfant Maudit jeta sur elle son regard voilé et pénétrant, l'observant avec attention. Il la reconnut pour étant une des plus enclines à le faire enfermer là où d'autres avaient été largement réticents. Il avait revu exprès, avec un oeil neuf, le jour de son jugement afin d'être tout aussi juste avec ses bourreaux.

« Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en ricanant doucement.

Un rire froid, à glacer le sang.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous connaître une personne de votre engeance ? » osa demander quelqu'un d'une petite voix, mal assuré.

« Eh bien ... Vous m'avez tous condamné... »

Tous le regardèrent avec perplexité. Evidemment, il avait perdu depuis longtemps son visage d'enfant et son regard même n'était plus aussi scintillant qu'autrefois, il en était conscient. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et amena une mèche derrière son oreille, révélant ainsi sa cicatrice qui avait été source de désagrément pour lui par le passé. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent dans l'assemblée, même dans les autres groupes de prisonniers qui observaient la scène. Son nom même fut murmuré, tantôt avec colère et dégoût, tantôt, il pouvait l'entendre, avec tristesse et ... compréhension ? Il n'était pas sûr de ce dernier. De toute évidence, il y avait même au sein du ministère des personnes qui avait été choquées d'apprendre son enfermement, surtout à un âge aussi jeune. Cela ne le toucha pas plus que cela. Cela le confortait juste que le ministère n'était pas pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Puis, se remémorant parfaitement son enfermement et ce qu'il avait ressenti, sa colère monta, froide et vengeresse. Il se saisit violemment des cheveux du Ministre de la magie. Ce dernier se mit à couiner et à crier alors qu'il le tirait à l'écart des autres.

« Vous, Cornélius, vous serez mon premier jouet ! » dit-il glacial. « Voyons si vous tenez plus longtemps que mon pathétique oncle ! Et nous commencerons ici afin de faire un exemple, » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à la journaliste.

Cette dernière prenait des notes en jetant des regards frénétiques sur lui ou sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui tournait autour avec un rictus amusé. Voldemort se délectait de la situation tant avec ses yeux qu'à travers le lien avec son horcruxe. Il devait admettre que son précieux Harry pouvait être aussi effrayant que lui à présent. Et il en était satisfait. La seule différence entre eux, en plus de l'âge, c'était qu'il était juste là où le mage noir avait tendance à se laisser aller à son plaisir sadique et à exagérer.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Harry le lâcha avec plaisir mais tourna sa baguette vers lui.

« Vous m'avez condamné, vous m'avez envoyé en enfer alors que je n'étais même pas un meurtrier, vous avez détruit mon enfance en me privant du plus élémentaire, vous m'avez obligé à revivre des événements de ma vie qui resteront à jamais inscrit dans ma mémoire sans que je puisse les oublier ! Je vais vous le faire payer, Cornélius ! Je vais vous faire vivre à tous sans exception un véritable enfer au point que vous me supplierez tous de vous achever. Et malheureusement pour vous, j'aime bien faire durer le plaisir. Je prends soin de mes jouets... »

La lueur dans le regard de l'Enfant Maudit fit frémir de frayeur les prisonniers tandis que Bellatrix juste derrière lui riait doucement et embrassait son petit serpent sur la tempe.

« Vous ... vous ... vous êtes fou à lier, Potter, » réussit à articuler Cornélius Fudge qui s'était tassé sur lui-même.

« Vous en êtes les seuls responsables, » ricana le jeune homme. « Vous avez jeté un enfant en pâture aux détraqueurs. Pensiez-vous vraiment que cela serait sans conséquences ? Que vous pourriez tourner la page sans craindre de représailles ? »

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage alors qu'il lançait le sort de torture. L'atrium fut vite empli des cris de douleur et de désespoir du Ministre de la Magie. Cela dura prêt d'une demi-heure avant qu'Harry ne cesse le supplice pour ce jour-là. Il se lassait. Et il devait admettre que son oncle était loin d'être une chiffe-molle comparé à la masse sanguinolente qui gisait à ses pieds, tremblotante. Il avait dû lui faire reprendre conscience par trois fois déjà. Cela l'agaçait énormément. Au moins, son oncle avait plus de résistance !

Il claqua les doigts. Un elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina bien bas devant lui.

« Que peux faire Teeky pour Maître Potter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Emmène mes nouveaux jouets au cachot, je te prie, Teeky. Pas de nourriture, pas d'eau. Juste un baume de soin basique afin que celui-ci ... » Il donna un coup de pied dans la masse informe du Ministre. « ... ne succombe pas tout de suite de ses blessures. »

« Oui, Maître Potter. Teeky fait cela tout de suite. »

Le groupe de bourreaux disparut avec l'elfe. Les deux autres groupes de prisonniers fixaient les Mangemorts et, surtout, l'Enfant Maudit avec crainte. Harry s'en désintéressa totalement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait en faire ce qu'il souhaitait, cela l'indifférait. Il se tourna vers Bella. Cette dernière lui faisait un sourire éblouissant, fière et satisfaite.

« Elle se passe où la fête de la victoire ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire, le visage soudain plus doux.

« Au Manoir, bien sûr, Petit Serpent, » sourit-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Allez viens. On va rentrer et on va se préparer pour ce soir ! »

Le Gryffondor la suivit avec plaisir, hochant la tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le remercier une fois encore pour son présent.

Les jours qui suivirent furent célébrations et joies pour tout le monde. Le Ministère était entre leurs mains et ils avaient fait un grand nettoyage dans les employés. Ils étaient aussi aux anges en voyant l'article en première page du journal.

« Hey ! Harry ! » s'exclama Drago en arrivant avec la Gazette du Sorcier. « Regarde ! Cela devrait t'intéresser. »

Le jeune homme releva un sourcil alors qu'il reposait le livre qu'il lisait pour regarder le quotidien. Il sourit.

« Harry Potter, l'Elu des Ténèbres, » lut-il. « J'aime bien. Cela sonne mieux que l'Enfant Maudit. »

« Cela reste malheureusement l'un de tes surnoms, » fit le blond avec une grimace.

« Il ne me dérange pas, » dit Harry en chassant les propos d'un geste de la main. « J'y suis habitué maintenant. Depuis longtemps. »

Il parcourut rapidement l'article du regard, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Cette sorcière, Rita Skeeter, avait une belle plume et savait manier les mots. Elle relatait tous les faits qui s'étaient produits au Ministère plus un peu de sa propre histoire.

« Je me demande comment réagira l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé après cela, » ricana-t-il en rendant le journal à Drago.

« On le saura très bientôt, » ricana ce dernier en retour.

xXxXxXx

« Harry, Black. »

Les deux Gryffondors levèrent la tête de leur partie de Bavboules, faisant fi des quelques explosions qu'ils manquèrent, curieux de savoir ce que Severus leur voulait.

« Vous devriez descendre. Il y a quelqu'un que ... »

L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase, visiblement mal à l'aise alors qu'il fixait intensément le Maraudeur. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils alors qu'Harry s'était simplement levé et était prêt à le suivre. Les deux Lions suivirent le Serpentard jusque dans un salon où étaient présents Bellatrix, Fenrir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et une quatrième personne que l'Enfant Maudit ne reconnut pas.

« Lunard ? » fit Sirius, étonné.

« Celui des histoires ? » demanda immédiatement Harry en se tournant vers son parrain. « Le Loup-Garou ? »

« Oui, c'est lui, enfin..., » commença le Maraudeur avant d'être interrompu par Fenrir.

« C'est aussi mon petit bêta fugueur, » grogna-t-il.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry ? Qu'as-tu fait à Harry, Sirius ? »

Les regards se firent assassins sur tous les visages. Même Sirius avait le regard noir. Harry, lui, n'avait qu'hausser un sourcil, amusé. On lui avait fait quelque chose ? A lui ? La bonne blague !

« _Nous_ ne lui avons rien fait, Remus, » siffla Sirius alors que Bella venait accorder un câlin maternel au jeune homme qu'elle considérait presque comme son fils. « Rien si ce n'est égayer sa vie alors qu'il était enfermé avec nous, dans les plus hautes cellules d'Azkaban, à subir les détraqueurs autant que nous alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans ! C'est le Ministère et Dumbledore qui l'ont détruit. Je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien, en considérant le fait qu'il est resté quatre ans enfermé, à grandir sans ne plus avoir aucun souvenir heureux. »

« Déjà qu'il en avait si peu au départ, » ajouta amèrement Severus, soutenant pour la première fois Black.

« Il a tué quelqu'un ! »

« Alors déjà, si vous parlez de Quirrell, » commença Harry en pouffant, une lueur folle dans le regard. « Arrangez-vous avec le véritable assassin, à savoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et non moi. Non mais vous vous entendez parler ? Moi, un mage noir ? Un assassin ? A onze ans ? Mon sort le plus puissant c'était quoi à l'époque ? Pfff ... Le Jambe-en-Coton ? Non ! Le Petrificus Totalus ! Excusez-moi mais même face à un troisième année, je n'aurais pas fait long feu, alors vous vous doutez bien ... devant un mage noir aussi puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si ce n'était qu'à travers l'un de ses sbires à l'époque. Totalement impossible que j'arrive ne serait-ce qu'à le blesser ! Faut pas être un génie pour s'en rendre compte. Le Ministère était juste corrompu par une bande d'abrutis qui voulaient me mettre à l'ombre... »

Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil juste en face de celui du Lord noir. Ce dernier était curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passerait ensuite.

« Et tu penses que c'est mieux de rejoindre les Mangemorts ? » siffla le bêta, récoltant un grognement de Fenrir qui s'était placé immédiatement derrière Harry pour montrer qu'il faisait partie de sa meute.

Harry vit avec satisfaction la tension dans le corps du Maraudeur.

« Rejoindre Voldemort ? » continua-t-il néanmoins sur sa lancée. Un Gryffondor ... « Il a tué tes parents ! »

« Oh ! C'est vrai ? » fit ironiquement Harry en croisant le regard de braise du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu... »

Sa déclaration fit rire les Mangemorts et le Lord noir lui-même ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, amusé.

« Toutefois, je vous suggère, si vous souhaitez continuer à prononcer son nom, de lui accorder plus de respect. D'autres sont morts pour beaucoup moins que cela... Enfin, si vous voulez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, c'est vous qui voyez ... »

« Pourquoi les avoir rejoints ? »

« Parce que pour la première fois dans ma vie quelqu'un m'a tendu la main. Deux personnes en fait. Sans me connaître, sans savoir que j'étais Harry Potter, Bella et Sirius ont fait de ma vie en prison un enfer un peu plus supportable. Mais je suppose que les personnes du camp de Dumbledore ne verront cela que comme un acte de trahison de ma part. »

« Tu as été torturé ! »

« Ah oui ... c'est vrai ... » Harry eut un rire dément, un peu fou alors qu'il croisait le regard du Maître des Potions. « C'est la version qu'on faisait parvenir à l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé. Mais cela n'a jamais été la réalité. La seule torture que je pouvais ressentir, c'étaient celle de mes cauchemars et les courbatures de mes entraînements. Pour le reste, je suis très heureux de vivre auprès de ma nouvelle famille, même si leur chef est le meurtrier de mes parents. Il a déjà payé pour ça ... Comme promis, il a eu un coup de poing. Mais cela date … Quatre ans ? Cinq ans ? »

« Bientôt cinq ans, Petit Serpent, » sourit Bella en s'installant sur le rebord de son siège.

« Je ne m'en préoccupe plus du tout. »

Ils observèrent le Loup-Garou un instant dans un silence oppressant.

« Fenrir ? » fit l'Enfant Maudit sans quitter Lunard des yeux.

« Il hésite entre t'être fidèle ou te dépecer, » répondit l'alpha en grondant. « Tu fais partie d'une certaine manière à sa meute aussi. Celle qu'il s'était forgée à Poudlard. »

« Hmmm ... Intéressant, » fit pensivement le jeune homme en observant le bêta de son regard voilé. « Severus ? » appela-t-il au bout de dix minutes d'un profond silence.

« Harry ? »

« As-tu encore du véritaserum ? »

« Je dois encore en avoir. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux lui raconter ma vie mais je n'ai pas envie d'être traité de menteur. Cette potion peut résoudre ce dilemme. Après nous aviserons de ce qu'on fera du bêta de Fenrir. Mais il va de soi qu'on ne le laissera pas partir vivant d'ici s'il reste le toutou de Dumbledore. »

Il jeta un regard à l'alpha qui hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée, puis il croisa celui de braise du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier arborait un sourire.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même, » fit-il simplement alors que Severus allait chercher la dite potion.


	11. La Dernière Bataille

Les mois qui suivirent furent plus calmes au niveau combats. Avec la chute du Ministère, la résistance se faisait de moins en moins forte. L'Ordre du Phénix était devenu hors-la-loi et ses membres traqués. Dumbledore restait malheureusement intouchable, bien à l'abri à Poudlard. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il était surveillé par Severus et le professeur McGonagall.

Au sein du Manoir Prince où vivait encore beaucoup de Mangemorts, Harry s'amusait comme un fou avec ses nouveaux jouets. Il en avait malheureusement déjà cassés quelques-uns et les avaient jetés. Parmi eux, il comptait l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, un crapaud rose du nom de Dolores Ombrage que Drago semblait détester au plus haut point – il n'avait pas encore découvert pourquoi – et deux autres dont il avait déjà oublié le nom. Et parmi ses bourreaux, il avait rendu Amélia Bones au Seigneur des Ténèbres après avoir compris qu'elle avait toujours été contre son jugement. Il n'arrivait pas à la torturer pour se venger en sachant cela. Elle était une de ces voix minoritaires qui n'avaient pas été écoutées.

Si Remus avait finalement accepté à contrecoeur de rester auprès de Sirius et d'Harry, après avoir vu ce geste de la part de ce dernier, il était un peu plus enclin à voir encore la part d'innocence qui résidait encore quelque part dans le coeur de l'Enfant Maudit. Il lui donnait sa chance. Tout comme il la donnait aux Mangemorts. Bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder avec ce regard noir pour la plupart.

Le lendemain de la libération d'Amélia Bones, un article apparut dans le journal montrant le coeur que pouvait encore avoir l'Elu des Ténèbres, le montrant sous un jour pas si sombre. Cela aida un peu à la stabilisation de la suprématie Mangemort sur l'Angleterre sorcière. Un peu d'humanité dans tout ce chaos... La sorcière avait pu récupérer son poste au Ministère au département de la justice magique sans le moindre souci. Elle restait toutefois surveillée.

Un jour, une opportunité se présenta aux Mangemorts et ils marchèrent sur Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall avait réussi à convaincre les autres directeurs de maison d'enfermer les élèves dans leurs salles communes afin de les protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Ainsi les enfants seraient protégés.

Les combats étaient encore une fois rudes. Les membres de l'Ordre se battaient avec la force du désespoir. On devait au moins leur accorder cela. Ce fut une véritable hécatombe mais surtout du côté de la lumière. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui-même s'engage dans le combat. Les Mangemorts commencèrent à être repoussés et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit en avant, Harry quelques pas derrière lui, montrant clairement son visage. Severus montra dès cet instant son vrai visage et se plaça à coté de ce dernier, un léger pas en arrière, auprès de Sirius et Remus. Seule Minerva McGonagall qui n'était pas marquée et voulait garder sa couverture dans le cas d'un éventuel échec continuerait à espionner l'Ordre pour les Mangemorts.

Du côté de Dumbledore, il y a une petite armée de têtes rousses ainsi que quelques autres jeunes adultes qui devaient avoir l'âge d'Harry. Ce dernier ne les reconnut pas. Aucun d'eux. Il leur accordait aucun regard si ce n'est sur leurs baguettes afin de ne pas se prendre un sortilège par inadvertance.

« Harry, mon garçon, » fit le leader de la lumière, attirant le regard émeraude sur lui. « Reviens à la raison. Tu ne peux pas te battre contre nous. La prophétie dit que ... »

« La prophétie n'est qu'un tissu d'inepties, » cracha Harry avec colère. « Mais si vous vouliez tellement à ce que je me batte de votre côté, peut-être fallait-il alors me sauver d'Azkaban quand vous en aviez l'occasion ... Et qu'avez-vous fait, Dumbledore ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Absolument rien. Rien du tout ! »

Sa voix se fit soudain glaciale alors qu'il regardait ses ennemis.

« Je me bats pas pour Lord Voldemort. Je lui obéis certes mais parce que nos intérêts sont communs. Je porte certes sa marque mais je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit contre ma volonté. Pour la première fois dans toute mon existence, j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais. _Tout_ ce que je voulais ! Jouer, avoir de l'attention, être aimé ... Voilà des choses simples que je ne me souviens pas avoir eues avant Azkaban. »

« Nous étions tes meilleurs amis, Harry ! » s'exclama un roux qui tenait la main d'une brune. « On t'aimait ! »

L'Enfant Maudit les observa un instant avec une curiosité légère.

« Qui es-tu, le rouquin ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre. « Je ne me rappelle pas de toi. Ni de la femme à tes cotés. »

« Ce sont la belette et le castor, Harry, » fit Drago en approchant de son ami. « Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, les amis que tu avais à Poudlard. »

« Oh ... je vois ... »

Il les observa intensément. Son regard fou les perturba au point qu'ils détournèrent les yeux.

« Et qu'avez-vous pensé de moi après la mort de Quirell ? Me croyiez-vous coupable ou innocent ? »

« Si le Ministère t'a jugé coupable, c'est que tu l'étais, Harry, » dit immédiatement le rouquin portant le nom de Ronald Weasley.

Il souleva à peine un sourcil alors que son regard se portait sur la brune.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je crois. Cela me parait peu probable mais si le Ministère l'a dit ... Qui suis-je pour juger ? »

« Alors pourquoi te battre ? » demanda alors Harry.

« Parce que les Mangemorts sont mauvais ! Je suis une Née-Moldue ! »

« Et ? »

« Ils prônent la pureté du sang ! »

« Je suis le fils d'une Née-Moldue. En quoi suis-je pur ? Pourtant ils m'ont accepté comme l'un des leurs. »

« Tu es l'Enfant Maudit ..., » dit-elle ensuite. « Fatalement qu'ils te garderont auprès d'eux pour ça. Tu n'as aucune importance à leurs yeux ! Tu n'es qu'un troph... »

Hermione Granger s'interrompit alors qu'elle se prenait un doloris de Bellatrix. Elle tomba à terre en hurlant. Harry leva le bras et sa mère de coeur s'interrompit, un peu boudeuse. Elle espérait amuser son Petit Serpent. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

« Tu ne sais absolument rien des liens que nous partageons avec Harry, Granger, » siffla Drago. « Il est l'un des nôtres, notre frère, notre phénix, notre Elu. Ne t'avises plus jamais de lui manquer de respect ou le doloris sera le cadet de tes soucis. »

« Et quoi ? Il me tuerait ?! » demanda-t-elle haletante et gémissante à la fois.

« Je ne tue que lors de combats, » fit calmement Harry. « Mes jouets ne meurent que quand leurs corps ne supportent plus mes petites attentions. Mais ils tiennent longtemps en général. J'y prends grand soin. »

La manière dont il avait parlé de ses jouets firent frémirent l'assemblée en face de lui tandis que les Mangemorts ricanaient.

« Pourquoi ? » fit une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux d'un bleu très clair.

Harry l'observa et sentit quelque chose de différent dans son regard si étrange. Elle était à la fois là et ... pas là. Quel curieux mélange... Pourtant son regard était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Il effleura l'esprit du Lord Noir afin d'avoir son approbation pour continuer. Il la reçut sans problème. Voldemort était amusé de la situation et il voulait voir la culpabilité dans le regard du vieil homme qu'il menaçait toujours de sa baguette. Cela dit la bataille était comme suspendue le temps de cette conversation.

« Revenons des années en arrière, » fit calmement Harry en réponse alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Dumbledore. « Qu'aurais-tu, Femme, si pour seuls souvenirs, tu n'avais que brimades, coups et vie d'esclavage à l'esprit ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si le monde qui te sauvait de cet esclavage te condamnait pour un crime que tu n'as au final pas commis ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si pour seuls souvenirs heureux, tu n'avais que des images fabriquées de toute pièce grâce à des histoires qu'un autre détenu t'a racontées ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si pendant quatre longues années tu en arrivais jusqu'à douter de ton propre prénom ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si pendant ces quatre longues années, tu ne faisais que revivre les pires moments de ton passé, perdant les vrais souvenirs heureux que tu avais ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si pendant ces quatre longues années, tu perdais la mémoire des choses les plus simples comme le goût de la nourriture ? Le vent sur ton visage ? La couleur de l'herbe ? Le sentiment même d'être heureux ? »

Harry fit glisser son regard sur les ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il parlait. Sa voix était dépourvue d'émotion. Il n'éprouvait plus la moindre colère sur son passé, sauf à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Il ne faisait qu'expliquer son point de vue. Il ne faisait que questionner à son tour cette jeune femme pour lui faire comprendre les choses.

« Jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vienne me libérer, » continua-t-il. « Je n'avais plus rien de tout cela. Jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vienne me sauver, je n'étais plus que le monstre maltraité et mal aimé de Privet Drive accusé de meurtre. Jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vienne me tendre la main, je perdais peu à peu l'esprit et sombrait totalement dans la folie. Je ne prétends pas être sain d'esprit mais ... cela aurait pu être bien pire considérant mon âge et le peu d'années que j'ai passé là-bas. Et dire que j'aurais dû, selon le jugement, y rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... »

L'Enfant Maudit fut interrompu dans son monologue par un soupir. Il reporta alors son regard sur la blonde. Cette dernière avait rangé sa baguette et avançait lentement vers lui, empêchant ses ... amis ... de l'attraper et de la ramener en arrière.

« Oh oh ... Je crois que tu as réveillé Loufoca Lovegood, » mumura Drago.

Harry releva un sourcil au surnom plus qu'étrange mais n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications que la sorcière était déjà devant lui. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il en fut plus que surpris. Et il était de toute évidence pas le seul. Il sentait l'esprit amusé du Seigneur des Ténèbres derrière le sien alors qu'il répondait aux lèvres douces de la blonde dont il ignorait le prénom. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et plongea son regard si bleu dans celui émeraude.

« Tu as eu un bien triste passé, Harry Potter, » dit-elle simplement. « Moi, Luna Pandora Lovegood, je protégerai ton avenir, j'en fais le serment sur ma vie et ma magie. »

Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre partout. L'Enfant Maudit lui-même fut étonné de sentir la magie le lier à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant lui jurait qu'elle le protégerait. Il releva un sourcil et puis l'autre avant d'accorder un léger sourire à cette belle blonde. Il pourrait en faire une compagne ou au moins une amie qui lui serait dorénavant fidèle autant que n'importe quel Mangemort.

« Luna ! » s'exclama Ronald Weasley. « C'est un monstre ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

« Non, Ron, ce n'est pas un monstre. C'est un homme aussi sain d'esprit que moi... »

« Ouh... Harry, tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge, » murmura Drago derrière le Gryffondor.

« ... Et comme tu peux le remarquer, je viens de le faire, » continua Luna en ressortant sa baguette en la pointant cette fois-ci contre ses amis. « Je protégerai Harry contre ceux qui lui voudront du mal. »

« Mais c'est un Mangemort ! »

« Je crois que ton amie a pris sa décision, Ronald Weasley, » dit alors Harry en glissant sa main dans celle douce et chaude de la blonde. « Luna ... Bienvenue parmi nous. »

Elle lui fit un doux sourire. Mais ce sourire amena un cri de rage de la part de quelques membres de l'Ordre et un sort fusa. Cela déclara la fin des possibles négociations et le début de la fin. Mais pour qui ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'engagea dans un combat sans merci contre Dumbledore et Harry resta auprès de lui, non pas pour l'assister mais pour éviter que quelqu'un décide de profiter de ce glorieux et épique duel pour venir l'attaquer en traître. Luna l'assista à merveille dans cette tâche, restant à proximité de lui.

Il devait admettre, en l'observant vaguement, qu'elle était une véritable furie dans les combats, tout en ayant la grâce d'une fée. Il ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant et combattit vaillamment. Les sorts pleuvaient, tout comme les cris et les pleurs. Puis, des rires victorieux alors que Dumbledore tombait sous la baguette du Lord Noir. Cela déchaîna d'autres cris de rage, des cris de désespoir, de ses disciples les plus fidèles.

Harry vit venir un sortilège vers lui du coin de l'oeil. Il allait le parer sans problème quand une chevelure blonde lui coupa la vue de ce fourbe adversaire. Un hurlement déchirant s'échappa de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait juré de le protéger. Une autre personne qui se sacrifiait pour lui ... comme ses parents ...

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps alors qu'il raffermissait la prise sur sa baguette et, toute colère dévoilée, explosive, il tua immédiatement celui qui avait touché _sa_ Luna. Cela tomba sur ... cet ignoble Ronald Weasley. Et il prétendait un jour avoir été son ami ? Si tel était le cas, il avait une bien étrange façon de le montrer. Tout en soutenant toujours sa belle et douce blonde blessée au bras et au torse, il tua la brune, nommée Granger, qui voulait venger son ami rouquin. Il en tua d'autres dans la foulée, sans se soucier de qui ils avaient pu être pour lui autrefois. Il était dans une colère noire. On ne touche pas à ce qui est à lui ! Pas sans sa permission ! Et cette femme, cette Luna, était à lui !

La bataille se finit rapidement et sans demander la permission, Harry partit, emmenant avec lui la jeune femme qui s'était sacrifiée afin de la soigner. Une fois sur le sol du Manoir Prince, en sécurité derrière les barrières infranchissables, il se pencha sur elle, déjà sous sa forme animagus, et se mit à pleurer sur les plaies. Il aurait pu tout simplement aller chercher un onguent mais elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, et des larmes, il pouvait en créer à volonté. C'était plus rapide tout en étant encore plus efficace.

Une fois son travail terminé, il reprit forme humaine et souleva sa Luna comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et croisa le regard surpris de son esclave. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait encore ramené aucune fille dans ses appartements.

« Va me chercher une potion de régénération sanguine au lieu de rester là, » siffla-t-il.

Dudley inclina rapidement la tête et disparut dans le couloir en courant. Le Gryffondor, pendant ce temps, mit la femme plus à l'aise et la nettoya sommairement d'un coup de baguette avant de lui mettre un de ses propres pyjamas en soie noire. Elle était très pâle mais hors de danger. Quand il entendit un claquement de porte et des pas précipités, il ne regarda même pas qui cela pouvait être et tendit la main. Un flacon y fut glissé. Il s'assura qu'il s'agissait de la bonne potion avant de la donner à la blonde. Elle reprit bien vite quelques couleurs et était maintenant plongé dans un simple sommeil et non plus la désagréable inconscience.

Il resta un moment à son chevet, patientant avec un livre entre les mains. Il n'avait toutefois pas le coeur à lire. Il réfléchissait à la journée, à la bataille, à la victoire... Certaines personnes étaient venues, dont le Lord, pour qu'il vienne faire la fête avec eux mais il voulait rester avec sa Luna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé de rester auprès d'elle mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il y avait des moments où il ne comprenait pas ses propres mouvements. On est fou ou on ne l'est pas ... Il savait qu'il l'était un peu quand même. Personne ne pouvait sortir d'Azkaban sans avoir un grain en moins dans le cerveau. C'était le bon sens même. De ce fait, il ne cherchait pas à se comprendre quand il agissait aussi étrangement. Il l'acceptait juste.

Elle commença à doucement s'agiter dans le lit, attirant le regard émeraude sur elle. Harry vit avec plaisir ce regard si bleu sur lui. Elle lui fit un sourire, petit, mais magnifique. Il le lui rendit. Il lui tendit la main sans un mot et elle la prit sans hésiter. Ils sortirent pour se restaurer. Et fêter la victoire aussi.

Dudley resta en arrière, comme il se devait de le faire, et remit la chambre en ordre. Il fit rapidement le lit, changeant les draps tout en soupirant.

« Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'Harry est amoureux... »

Il secoua la tête et continua son travail en silence.


	12. Epilogue

Le lendemain de la victoire, Harry hurla de rage. Il venait d'apprendre la mort de Dumbledore. Sauf qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir dans sa collection de jouets lui aussi ! Il voulait le voir souffrir ! Il voulait voir son sang couler ! Il voulait être celui qui le torturerait ! Cela avait légèrement amusé le Lord Noir. D'ailleurs, le Gryffondor le boudait et l'ignorait royalement.

« On ne laisse jamais un ennemi puissant en vie, » avait dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je n'allais pas faire cette erreur avec Dumbledore, même si j'aurais apprécié le voir subir tes si habiles tortures. Le risque était trop grand. Cela dit, tu peux t'amuser sur son cadavre ... »

« Son cadavre ne m'intéresse pas ! Ce n'est qu'une coquille vide ! Moi je voulais Dumbledore en vie pour jouer avec lui ! »

L'Enfant Maudit partit en claquant la porte. Le mage noir soupira.

« Cela lui passera, » dit simplement Severus qui s'occupait d'une blessure au bras de son Maître.

« Nous verrons. »

« Dumbledore est mort, c'est tout ce qui compte. Plus de résistance. »

Des hurlements de douleurs et des cris d'agonie se firent entendre dans le Manoir Prince durant toute l'après-midi. Harry était d'humeur massacrante et abîma trois de ses précieux jouets au-delà du réparable. Enfin ... ils étaient toujours en vie. Quand il remonta dans sa chambre, couvert de sang, il croisa le regard de _sa_ Luna. Elle l'observa, pinçant légèrement les lèvres à la vue du sang, mais ne dit rien. Le jeune homme soupira et se fit couler un bain.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la blonde avait conversé avec son esclave et en avait appris plus sur lui que jamais personne ne le savait. Elle allait adoucir le coeur dur qu'était celui de l'Enfant Maudit et lui offrir ce dont il avait réellement besoin. Bellatrix était sa mère, Severus, un oncle, Sirius, son parrain, le Lord Noir, un protecteur, les Mangemorts, des amis et des camarades. Dudley, son esclave, n'était autre que son cousin, dernier survivant de sa famille.

Ce qu'Harry ignorait de ce dernier, c'était que Dudley, même s'il venait à être libéré, ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner. Il resterait auprès de lui. Il le savait juste malgré sa rudesse et il était la dernière personne, la dernière famille qui lui restait. Certes dur et strict. Ils n'entretiendraient jamais des relations cordiales, celles que devraient avoir deux cousins l'un pour l'autre. Dudley Dursley était peut-être masochiste, mais il ne ferait pas la même erreur que ses parents. Il resterait fidèle à Harry parce qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais rien tenté, sauf peut-être de temps en temps lever la voix, sa seule marque d'insolence passagère mais seulement pour avoir quelques réponses et non pour se révolter contre celui qu'il appelait Maître.

Voilà tout ce que venait d'apprendre Luna pendant qu'Harry s'amusait avec ses jouets, défoulant sa frustration de ne pas avoir Dumbledore qui aurait été le joyau de sa collection. Elle ferait en sorte de lui apprendre la douceur et de montrer sa colère d'une autre manière que la torture. Cela prendrait du temps mais elle était sûre de réussir. Comment en était-elle sûre ? Parce qu'elle avait vu dans ce regard voilé qu'il y avait un enfant joueur derrière, caché derrière la carapace qu'il s'était forgé.

Elle lui fit un doux sourire quand elle le vit sortir de la salle de bain. Elle se leva et le tira par la main pour l'emmener dans le jardin en gardant son objectif en tête.

xXxXxXx

Dix années plus tard, Harry rentra chez lui après avoir passé toute la journée avec le Lord Noir. Bien qu'officiellement ce dernier était le chef de son Empire qui s'étendait sur toute l'Europe dorénavant, dans certaines situations extrêmement délicates, il demandait à son petit horcruxe d'être présent. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Harry et Voldemort, la lumière et les ténèbres, la bonté et la cruauté, la justice et l'injustice, la douceur et la douleur, le diplomate et le tyrannique, l'Enfant Maudit et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry qui avait toujours gardé son innocence malgré ses actes ignobles de jeunesse et Luna avait réussi à le ramener totalement à la surface. Il y avait toujours ce grain de folie, reste d'Azkaban mais il avait perdu sa cruauté avec la mort de ses derniers jouets. Il n'avait plus de raison de faire souffrir les autres car ces personnes ne l'avaient pas fait souffrir au préalable. Il était redevenu, à quelques détails près, le garçon qu'il était mais en plus mature... et en plus fou.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre quand il fut arrêté par son esclave, Dudley. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi passer. »

« Maître Snape a dit que je ne devais pas vous laisser entrer, » contra le Moldu.

« Comme si tu pouv... »

« Maîtresse Luna est en train d'accoucher, Harry ! » le coupa Dudley en le tenant par l'épaule.

Le sorcier cligna des yeux en entendant le ton de son cousin. Il ne l'avait plus appelé par son prénom depuis longtemps. Cela devait être grave.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Que cela ne se passe pas bien. »

« Je dois être avec elle ! »

« Snape a dit non ! » fit le Moldu en plaquant son cousin contre le mur. « Tu ne ferais que le gêner ! »

« Tu n'as pas ... »

« Je suis ton cousin Harry ! Et aussi ton esclave ! Je le sais parfaitement ! Mais là, il ne s'agit ni de toi, ni de moi ! Alors maintenant tu obéis et tu attends sagement dehors ! »

Bien qu'il aurait pu repousser son cousin avec une extrême facilité, il ne pouvait que voir la justesse de ses propos. Il cessa alors de tenter de forcer le passage ou même de repousser Dudley. Il ferma juste les yeux. Il ne pouvait que patienter. Alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas les mouvements du Moldu. Il fut surpris de sentir des bras l'enserrer dans une étreinte rassurante. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que c'était justement Dudley, son esclave, qui le serrait contre lui. Cependant, il ne s'écarta pas.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Parce que je suis ton cousin, Harry, » répondit doucement Dudley. « Qu'importe que tu sois le maître et moi l'esclave, on est une famille. Si mes parents ne l'ont pas compris, moi si. C'est juste dommage que j'ai agi comme un crétin quand j'étais gosse juste pour avoir de la glace en plus. Je ne comprenais pas que c'était mal. Quand je t'ai revu, j'ai tout compris. Mais trop tard. C'est pourquoi je ne me suis jamais vraiment révolté contre toi. Jamais pour ça. »

Il le serra encore un moment avant de s'écarter et de le tirer par le poignet.

« Viens, je vais te faire un thé. Maître Snape viendra te chercher quand il aura fini. »

Harry se laissa faire mais il avait l'angoisse qui le prenait au ventre alors qu'il avait la tête tournée vers la porte de sa chambre. Il fut ramené au salon et il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près du feu. Dudley arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un service à thé. Il servit le sorcier et patienta debout près d'un mur comme il le faisait depuis des années.

Harry observa un moment le feu avant de plonger son regard dans le liquide fumant. Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Assieds-toi, Dudley, » murmura-t-il.

Le Moldu obéit sur le champ tandis qu'il agitait la main au-dessus du plateau de thé. Il servit lui-même son cousin avant de reporter son attention sur les flammes. Dire que le Moldu était surpris était un euphémisme. Il se garda bien de le faire remarquer. Il ne fit que le remercier dans un murmure et le laisser à ses pensées.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant ce qu'il sembla être une éternité. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées en vérité. Puis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Severus apparut dans le salon avec un nouveau-né dans les bras. Harry se dressa immédiatement sur ses pieds, le visage empli d'inquiétude.

« Tout va bien, » dit immédiatement le Maître des Potions. « Luna est juste épuisée et se repose déjà. Et ta fille va très bien. »

Harry prit le bébé dans ses bras, un peu maladroitement, tout en suivant les conseils du Serpentard.

« Vous aviez décidé pour un nom ? » s'enquit ce dernier.

« Si c'était un garçon, on avait décidé Xenophilius James... »

« Et une fille ? »

« Pandore Lily. »

Severus sourit doucement.

« Excellent choix. »

« Et Luna, ça va ? Hein ? »

« Mais oui, » fit l'homme en serrant son épaule. « Il y a juste eu quelques complications mais elle s'en remettra, je te le promets. Laisse-lui une petite semaine de repos et elle sera de nouveau sur pied à poursuivre les hyxis dans le jardin. »

Harry sourit doucement, rassuré avant de se préoccuper uniquement de sa petite Pandore. Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux. Le sourire du Maître des Potions s'élargit. Il avait enfin revu cette lueur dans ce regard. Il y avait toujours ce voile, mais la lueur ... Il pensait presque revoir le regard de Lily. Son petit Harry était presque de retour. Tout irait pour le mieux.

Il lui embrassa la tempe et partit dans son laboratoire préparer les potions que Luna Potter-Black aurait besoin pour se remettre. L'avenir s'annonçait plus que joyeux.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite sur base du concours de Kinaï sur le thème 'Malédiction'.


End file.
